Natasha Gilbert
by SomedoNothaveAnswers
Summary: Natasha Gilbert is Jeremy and Elena's younger sister. Everyone in the town knows her as the sweet and innocent girl that everyone loves. What happens when she is dragged into the world of the supernatural. Will she be able to escape, if so how? Or will she be trapped in it forever?
1. Chapter 1

Natasha's POV

I heard my alarm go off and it only took me a few seconds to turn it off. I jumped from my bed and walked towards my closet. I found a cute pair of dark, wash jeans, a purple top that was complimented by a brown leather jacket that I had borrowed from my sister. I set them on my bed and crouched down to look under my bed to where my shoes were. After finding a nice pair I hopped in the shower. I rubbed the body soap over me and shaved. I then put the vanilla and pomegranate shampoo in my hair. After I was all cleaned up I slipped on my clothes and went downstairs. I smiled at my sister and aunt, who was currently panicking. "Is there coffee?" Jenna wondered. I need my coffee people, if I don't get it I won't be so lovely. I've been drinking it since I was thirteen, which explains why I stand at 5'3. I was short to begin with and the coffee addiction, definitely didn't help.

Once I got my coffee I was a lot happier and was in the car with my best friend Lily. We both had the same personality, coffee, poetry, old fashioned things, alternative music, Indie films, writing, reading and a hell of a lot of other stuff. We pulled up to school in her old Volvo and I immediately got sympathetic looks. I appreciated their concern, but I wished it wasn't so constant. I smiled at all of them as we walked into the school. Almost immediately Elena walks up to me with a concerned look. "Tash, Jeremy is high again and you seem to be the only person he'll listen too." She tells me. I sign and follow her into the bathroom. I walk in and look up into Jeremy's eyes. I give him my disappointed look and he frowns. Unlike Jenna and Jeremy I played the nicer strategy to get him off drugs. "Jer, I know this is hard, but we can get through this. We need each other's support. Sweetheart, I love you, but I'm not going to let you waste your life like this." Jeremy signs and nods. He knows its better not to talk when I lecture him.

I walk out of the bathroom and spot Matt and smile at him. He returns it and I walk up to him. Despite him breaking up with my sister, we were still close friends. "Hey Matt, how's it going?" I ask him. He chuckles at me.  
"Always concerned for others, aren't you?" He teases. I laugh at him. I see my classroom approaching.  
"This is my stop, but I'll see you around." I tell him before entering and snagging a seat next to Lily. She smiles at me and we turn to our teacher. This was English also known as my favorite subject. The teacher saw Lily and I and smiled at us. All of the teachers knew about our love for literature and writing. She started us on what we will be doing this year and I was very excited. I saw the books we'd be reading and I hadn't read any of them, which was really surprising. I did read some of the authors other books, so I was happy about that. She handed out our first book, assigning the first chapter for homework. She then started todays lecture to which she had my full attention.

I was now sitting in the Grill with Matt and Tyler. I was sitting on a stool I pulled up and Matt was kind enough to put his chair vertically so he was sitting on it like how you would ride a horse. My chair was pushed against Matt's and the edge of the table.  
"You guys didn't have to do all of that, Natasha you know my lap always has an open invitation for you." Tyler teased. We had always flirted with each other, but we were never together.  
"Thanks Vick." Matt told his sister.  
"Do you need another refill?" She asked Tyler.  
"I'd love one." He told her and once she left Matt questioned him.  
"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt pleaded. I didn't see any signs of them being together.  
"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler said.  
"See Matt, he's not." I tell him.  
"You're so gullible and you're a dick Tyler." Matt responded.  
"Come on, you know how involved I am with Sasha." Tyler joked. That was another one of my nicknames, Tash and Sash. They sound the same and Sasha is a name. Oh forget it. Matt actually laughed at Tyler.  
"What you don't think I'm in Tyler's league?" I asked him.  
"No, he's not in yours." Matt laughed and I joined in.  
"Really?" Tyler spoke.  
"She's the nice, adorable girl and your just...yourself." Matt told him. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.  
"Oh you think this is funny, why don't we tell Matt about what happened this summer on the beach." Tyler threatened. I stiffened.  
"Why what happened?" Matt asked quickly.  
"Natasha, got a little tipsy and did it in the ocean with some college guy we and a few others were partying with." Tyler told him causing a massive blush to form on my face.  
"Was that the only time you did it?" Matt wondered.  
"Yes!" I yelled. It was. I had a beer, thinking it was root beer and apparently a very small amount of alcohol can get me drunk. Bonnie and Caroline saw us and came over.

"What are we laughing about?" Caroline asked.  
"Noth-" I was cut off by Tyler explaining it.  
"And you didn't tell me, but you told Tyler?" Caroline screeched.  
"He was there and what happened on the beach stayed on the beach...until now." I told them. The situation then turned to Elena. I liked Elat, but that ended. The new kid then entered with Elena, which angered Matt. Elena sat with new kid, Bonnie and Caroline. Matt didn't want to see anything, so he drove me home.

The next day I was walking down the hall with Lily as we planned for tonight. We weren't big party girls, but we were going since the entire school was going. We turned and I hit a chest and the guy grabbed my wrist to keep me from falling. "Thanks." I spoke to the new kid. He smiled at me.  
"I'm Stefan Salvatore." He told us.  
"Lily Summers."  
"Natasha Gilbert."  
"Oh, so your Elena's sister?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, so did Caroline get you to come for the bonfire tonight?" I made small chat, knowing Elena liked him, so I should give him a chance.  
"Actually, Elena did." He stated.  
"Interesting, there parents passed, so I'd take it slow. You'll have to watch out for her ex, Matt, but other than that I think you have good odds." Lily advised, always being the blunt one. I just rolled my eyes.  
"Sorry about her, she's kinda straight forward. I guess I'll see you tonight." I waved to him as he just stood there after Lily spoke. After scolding Lily we walked into our heaven, English class.

At the party I was dancing with Matt just being the idiots we are. Lily ditched me here, being the party hater she is. I didn't really want to be here either, considering the numerous amounts of drunk guys who have hit on me. Matt was very helpful in getting the guys to leave me alone. If any of you people are wondering, no we aren't together. He's just a close friend who was currently getting a drink. I had learned what happens when I get a drink, so I refused to even take a sip of anything.

"Hey sexy." A voice purred into my ear. I turned to see one of the stoners who was currently high and drunk. Before I could do anything he grabbed my hand and led me deeper into the woods. The dude then started to grind on me. His hands roamed up and down my body and I squirmed in his grip, but to no avail. All of the sudden he was thrown to the ground and before I could process anything, Tyler started to kick his ass. I ran up to them seeing Tyler hitting him repeatedly in the face. I grabbed Tyler's shoulders and he pushed me back. I stumbled and tripped, being the coordinated person I am. Tyler stood and threatened the kid before he came to my side. Tyler helped me stand as the kid ran away. I noticed Tyler had a saddened look.  
"Ty, what happened?" I asked.  
"Well, that ass just tried to rape you, I beat him up and hurt you in the process." He stated as a matter of fact.  
"_Tyler." _I said a little more forceful. He took a deep breath.  
"I tried to get it on with Vicki and your brother ruined it and I'm drunk." He said. I signed and pulled him into a hug. I led him back to the party and I sat us on the ground and let his head rest on my shoulder. All of the sudden he started laughing.  
"What?" I asked, clearly confused.  
"You almost got raped and I'm whining since Vicki wouldn't have sex with me, yet you're comforting me." He answered. I just rolled my eyes and rubbed his hair. Yet again, I don't have a romantic thing with Tyler or Matt.  
"You know I was with Matt when that guy grabbed me and yet he isn't looking for me at all." I was a little hurt and Tyler only laughed at me. We then heard Elena shout.

"Somebody help me!" I saw her helping an unconscious Vicki. Vicki and I didn't talk to much, but she was still young and had a life ahead of her. I knew she was into dugs, but she wouldn't be forever. I ran to her side as did Tyler and Matt. Everyone started to panic and I called 911. Eventually they got Vicki in an ambulance and Matt went with her. I went up to Elena and Jeremy and hugged both of them. I stayed with an arm wrapped around Jeremy and he rested his cheek on top of my head.  
"I'm going to make sure Tyler gets home safe, but I can get someone to drive him if you need me." I told them looking concerned for both of them. Elena just found an unconscious person and I knew Jeremy had feelings for her.  
"We'll be fine." Jeremy whispered. I kissed both of their checks.  
"Love you guys." I told them before returning to Tyler's side. I helped him get in the car before I drove him home.

I knocked on his door and Mr. Lockwood answered. He smiled at me, but then frowned at Tyler. He grabbed Tyler by his arm and dragged him inside.  
"Thanks Natasha, I got it from here." He told me. I smiled and closed the door. I walked down to the sidewalk and realized that I didn't have a ride home. I didn't want to bother Jenna so I decided to walk it. The distance wasn't that far, but it was the night that freaked me.

Damon's POV

I was headed towards the Mystic Grill when I saw a certain girl walking all alone, at night. I recognized her to be Elena's younger sister. Elena would be crushed if her baby sister got hurt then she would deny Stefan, like she did for Matt. If her sister was attacked then Elena would need time meaning ti time for Stefan. This of course hurts him. The thing is, should I kill her or not. I could hurt her a few other times, whenever Elena is thinking of getting with Stefan. She won't if her sister is hurt. There's two things I know about Elena; she looks exactly like Katherine and she loves her family to death. I run to her and appear right in front of her, causing her to jump.  
"Hello dear, who are you?" I ask to be safe.  
"N-Nat-Natasha G-Gilbert." She stutters out.  
"Well, Natasha Gilbert, you won't remember any of this." I compel her before biting into her neck. Wow, she's got some tasty blood. I wonder if all Gilbert's have blood this good? Once I've had enough I drop her to the ground.

With that I run to the Grill.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's POV

I woke up feeling much better than I normally do. I decided not to question it, but just go with it. Jenna was getting ready for the conference, but Natasha and Jeremy were no where in sight. "Hey Jenna, where is Natasha and Jeremy?" I asked. She froze and looked at me with saddened eyes.  
"Last night Natasha walked home after she got Tyler home and on the way she got attacked by the same thing that attacked Vicki. I let Jeremy go to the hospital." I ran to the door, but Jenna stopped me.  
"Jenna, my sister is in the hospital and Jeremy is there!" I tried to reason with her.  
"Elena, Jeremy is having a hard time and we both know he needs to be there." Jenna told me. I nodded my head, knowing I could see her after school.

Stefan had just given me Wuthering Heights and noticed my expression.  
"Is this not the book?" He asks confused.  
"No, it's just my sister was attacked last night. She's in the hospital." He stiffens.  
"What happened?" He ponders.  
"Um something attacked her and she lost a lot of blood and she has two puncture wounds on her neck. I'm sorry, but I kinda don't want to talk right now." I then leave him.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow. What about Sasha?" Matt informed me about Vicki.  
"I don't know much, but she was having problems breathing." I spoke sadly.  
"Why? Vicki is breathing just fine?" Matt wondered.  
"Apparently she's having anxiety and panic attacks. Her neck isn't helping her when this happens."  
"What is she freaking out abut?"  
"I don't know. She'll just be sitting there and all of the sudden she jumps and her heart beat goes crazy. They have to sedate her and that puts her out quickly, so they don't have much time to question her."

I sat in the car hearing Caroline tell me about how I should jump Stefan's bones and I was thinking about it, but right now my concern was on my little sister. Bonnie was dropping me off and Caroline was just tagging along and Jenna and Jeremy where driving behind us.

Once we got there I kept the tears from falling. Because lying on a bed was my unconscious little sister. I sat next to her and took her hand in mine. Her small hand felt so cold in mine. Jeremy sat across from me with her other hand in his. His other hand was clamped on hers, sandwiching her hands with his. Jenna sat in the chair in the corner. The nurse walked in and smiled at us. She changed some of the fluids that were going into her.

"I'm guessing you guys are the family?" She asked, trying to be polite.  
"Yes, and if you don't mind me asking, what is with the breathing problems?" Jenna questioned.  
"We think its post dramatic stress. Whenever she thinks about the event or is asked about it, she panics. She has gotten better with it. Sheriff Forbes was able to question her a little." The nurse informed us.  
"Did they get anything helpful?" Jeremy spoke.  
"Not much. She mentioned dark hair and blue eyes, but that profile doesn't explain much. Vicki Donavon claims an animal attacked her, but she believes it was a man." The nurse responded.  
"Did she say the guy was a vampire?" I thought out loud.  
"No." And then the nurse walked out. Natasha's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. She smiled once she saw us.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" She spoke in a strained voice.  
"Yeah yeah were great, how are you?" Jeremy spoke quickly.  
"I'm fine, I just really need to get out of here." She responded.  
"Oh no no no! You need your rest." I told her, pushing her back into bed.  
"Did they find him?" Natasha croaked.  
"Find who, Tash?" Jenna wondered.  
"The guy that attacked me. You know raven black hair, ice blue eyes and he was really stupid. He told me I won't remember anything as if that wold make me forget." I then noticed she was breathing a little faster.  
"And the fangs! The devilish smirk on his face! Then h-he b-brought tho-those fangs to m-my neck and d-drank fr-from me!" She screamed and the nurses came flying in. One of them pushed me away as they injected a needle into her. She then relaxed and groaned before she fell asleep.

Natasha's POV

I saw Stefan walk into my room and he smiled at me. I was a little confused on why he was here, but I didn't say anything. He then looked me in the eyes. "An animal attacked you. You blacked out that's all you remember." He spoke.  
"What are you talking about? A man with raven black hair who is a vampire attacked me." I spoke calmly. He looked at me bewildered.  
"Do you know who I am?" He asked me.  
"Stefan Salvatore, I don't have a concussion and that's Lily Summer's walking in." I pointed out. She smiled at me and jumped into the bed next to me and grabbed the remote. She turned up the television and started yelling at the characters. Lily knew I didn't want the 'are you okay thing'. She just acted like she would anytime. I then noticed Stefan leave telling us he needed to get home.  
"Lily, are you going to go see he comet?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I wish I was a comet sometimes. Everyone stops and points at me and gasp. Then whoosh I'm gone."  
"Jim Morrison." I pointed out who she quoted. She high fifed me.

I walked through the parking lot of Mystic High getting smiles, hugs and glad to have you back's from everyone. Lily was sick so I had to walk around alone. I saw my sister walking with Bonnie and quickly rushed to their side. "Hey Sasha, how are you feeling?" Bonnie asked.  
"A little nervous, I haven't even gotten in the school yet and so many people have asked me that question." I responded a little shaky. Elena rubbed my shoulder reassuringly. Then Stefan approached us.  
"Good morning Elena. Good morning Bonnie, Natasha." He spoke enthusiastically.  
"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie told us.  
"And I need to uh turn my um duh.. project in?" I said, but it came out more of a question.  
"What project?" Elena asked with a raised brow. If you couldn't tell, I was a terrible liar.  
"Um..." Nothing came to mind.  
"Can you help me find Caroline?" Bonnie saved me. I nodded furiously and left with her.  
"So why are you avoiding Stefan?" I asked Bonnie.  
"I accidentally touched him and I got this dark thing around him. You?" She said quickly.  
"When I was in the hospital he told me an animal attacked me, I blacked out and that's all I can remember. I think he tried to hypnotize me." I responded. She nodded her head slowly.  
"Weird." She whispered. I was a little confused, but walked into my next class.

I was walking to lunch with Lily when Elena approached me. "Hey you want to have dinner tonight with Bonnie and me?" She asked.  
"Sure!" I replied cheerfully.  
"Oh good and by the way Stefan's gonna be there." Then she ran away before I could say anything.  
"You really don't like the kid, huh?" Lily wondered.  
"Bonnie and I both get this dark force around him and you remember what happened at the hospital." I remind her. She nods her head.  
"Maybe, he heard that you were freaking out about it being a vampire and he wanted to calm you." She suggested.  
"I don't think so, it was like he was trying to force it into my head." I struggled to find the right words.  
"Like he tried to persuade or compel you?" Lily offered.  
"Exactly, but I'll give him a chance. For Elena." I tell her.

I now cooked while Bonnie and Elena sat down. When I was cooking, it's rather smart not to go near me and my cooking. Yes, cooking and baking are another one of my skills. I can cook, read, bake and write then I'd be all set. Bonnie was freaking out over these numbers and complaining about how she didn't want to be a witch. Elena started to set the table. "Serving spoons, where are the serving spoons?" Elena wondered.  
"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie and I spoke simultaneously. I know every part of this kitchen, but Bonnie?  
"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena excused herself as the doorbell rang. Bonnie then finds our... birthday candles?

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena started.  
"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan explained.  
" Bonnie, Tash, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Elena stated.  
"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said rather rudely. I said nothing.  
"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena was trying hard and I'd help out soon.  
"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie seemed a little confused.  
"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena spoke.  
"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie rolled her eyes.  
"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Dang Stefan. Stefan explains how strong and passionate the Salem witches are and Bonnie seems to like that. Bonnie is dealing with him. Elena turns to me, oh it's my turn.  
"Sasha, Stefan in history class had a good thing with dates, you know." Elena smiled at me.  
"Oh your good with dates?" Stefan asked.  
"Anything in history, literature or cooking she probably knows." Bonnie spoke like a proud PTA parent. I blushed at her compliment.  
"Pearl Harbor?" Stefan questioned.  
"December 7, 1941. World War 2" I replied with no hesitation.  
"1939. Lincoln's assassination?" Stefan countered.  
"April 15, 1865. Apollo 11?" I asked.  
"July 20, 1969. Apollo 13?" Stefan argued.  
"April 11, 1970. End of the Civil War?" I shot back.  
"Appomattox Court House, April 9, 1865. 1920s song Swanne." Easy.  
"Written in 1919 by George Gershwin with lyrics by Irving Caesar. Al Jolson heard it at a party and put it in his play _Sinbad_."I said with no hesitation. Everyone looked at me.  
"What? I have a high respect for past art and music." I stated. Just then the doorbell rang.

Elena and I answered it and I paled at the man before me. Raven black hair and ice blue eyes. He was the man that attacked-no don't be stupid Natasha. This is just part of the post dramatic stress. Anything that reminds me of that night may cause me to panic. This man does have some similarities to him.  
"Yeah, I'm getting some déjà vu, so I'm going upstairs and getting my pills." I informed everyone before leaving. That man was so similar to my attacker. Like they were brothers or even twins. Oh well, I popped the pills in my mouth and in a matter of minutes I was asleep.

**AN: Hello people that read my story! So school starts for me on Tuesday, September 3. That means slower updates! I have other stories I'm working on too, so I will try to get a post in once every seven days to ten days. Sorry about this, but I did try to make a longer chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

A lot has happened the pass couple of days at Mystic Falls. Mr. Tanner was killed by the animal that attacked me and I'm mad at Tyler for attacking my brother. A puma lion was the animal that attacked me, but I still don't believe it. They called in Vicki and I and she bought it, but I didn't. I walked down the stairs with Jeremy at my side. "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked, causing me to hit the back of his head.  
"You're not going to find out." Elena scolded.  
"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy responded.  
"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan Jeremy." Elena spoke. The doorbell rang and Elena went to answer it. I smiled at Stefan as him and Elena went into the kitchen. We had gotten closer after Elena's dinner party. I sat next to Jenna and dragged Jeremy down with me. And by that I mean I tried to, but couldn't. So I gave him my puppy face which apparently no one can say no to. I changed the channel so Jenna wouldn't have to listen to Logan Fell and I wouldn't have to hear about the attack. It was a little uncomfortable for me to hear about it.

I walked into the Grill and smiled seeing Caroline and Bonnie in front of me. I walked over to them and sat down.  
"Bonnie you can go to the Founder's Party with Sasha." Caroline told Bonnie.  
"That may work out, Lily instill sick." I responded.  
"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama." Caroline told Bonnie.  
"Like..." Bonnie started.  
"I'm not really suppose to tell anyone." Caroline said, causing me to laugh. They looked at me oddly.  
"Caroline, when have you _ever _kept a secret? Spill." I told her. And she did.

The doorbell rang for like the seventh billion time today. I opened the door to see Tyler. He smiled when he noticed it was me. I frowned and tried to close the door, but his foot blocked it.  
"Tash, can we please talk. I'm sorry for everything! Please! It's killing me not to talk to my best friend!" Tyler begged.  
"Best friend?" I asked unsure. He smiles.  
"Yes, now our we okay?" He asks. I nod my head and he picks me up and spins me in a circle. When he sets me down I playfully glare at him.  
"My mom also wanted me to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler tells me. Elena and Jeremy walk down the stairs and Elena hands him the box.  
"Please be careful with it." Elena asks.  
"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy insults.  
"Hey, not now guys!" Elena says tiredly.  
"Its fine, he's just being a punk." Rebellious Tyler says.  
"I got your punk." Jeremy steps forward only to be stopped by my puppy face.  
"Look Tyler maybe you should go. Tell your mom I'll see her tonight." Elena speaks.  
"Would it make a difference if I told you I liked Vicki?" Tyler wonders.  
"Not even a little bit." Jeremy responds and he wraps an arm around my shoulder and leads me away. I wave to Tyler and he smiles and waves back.  
"Jer, can you try to just ignore him?" I wonder.  
"If he stops being such a dick." Jeremy tells me.  
"Language." I scold. He smiles at me and throws me over his shoulder screaming the entire time up the stairs.

I was working on my English when I hear a smack. I jump up and head to Jeremy's room. "The pocket watch where is it?" Elena demands. I go to Jeremy's side and wrap and arm around him. I shoot Elena a look, telling her to be cautious. But, she seemed mad so there's no use in stopping her.  
"What watch?" Jeremy asks.  
"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." Oh so that's what this is about.  
"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Okay Jeremy, I am gullible, but that was a terrible lie.  
"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" I flinched at Elena's words and Jeremy tightened his grip and Elena shot me a sympathetic look.  
"Screw you." Jeremy goes and grabs the pocket watch. "I would never sell this." He tells her.  
"Then why'd you take it?" Elena asks confused.  
"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jeremy explains as he hands it to Elena. I try to keep the waterworks from flying. I still didn't like people talking about my parents.  
"And he was going to give it you." Elena whispers.  
"Yeah." Jeremy replied.  
"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" Elena demanded.  
"Just take it and get out." I pull Jeremy into a hug and then Elena's before heading back to my room.

I walked into the Lockwood's with Bonnie by my side. Our arms were locked and Mrs. and Mr. Lockwood spot me and come to my side instantly.  
"Oh my god Natasha dear, I'm so sorry about your attack. If you weren't taking Tyler home, that wouldn't have happened." Mrs. Lockwood rushes out.  
"Its fine." I tell them simply.  
"No, it's not, just let us know if you need a favor or anything for that matter." Mr. Lockwood tells me. I smile and nod knowing you should never argue with a Lockwood.  
Bonnie laughed as soon as we walked away and I blushed. Bonnie and I walked over to a table and sat down. The candle goes out and it magically turns itself on again.  
"What was that?" I gasp.  
"What?" Bonnie asks.  
"That candle came back on." I said.  
"I think that medicine of yours may have side effects." Bonnie tells me.  
"Yeah that's probably it." Someone put their hands on my shoulders and I smiled when I saw it was Lily. I hugged her.  
"Are you feeling better?" I asked as I inspected her.  
"Yeah, the cold passed." Lily confirms.  
"Mind if I steal your date?" Lily asks Bonnie. She smiles and nods. We head to the dance floor and well... dance.

"Jenna, Sasha! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?"Elena questioned.  
"Uh-huh." Jenna responded plainly.  
"Vicki's borrowing my hairband." I told Elena.  
"And you guys have no objection?" Elena demanded to know.  
"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." Jenna told us.  
"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena seemed surprised. I gave Jenna a reassuring hug.  
"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna pondered.  
"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." I giggled at Elena's Stefan expression. I hugged her like I did Jenna.  
"I'm sure it'll get better. It's hard to take in how amazing you are, he just needs a little time." I told my sister.  
"Thanks, Sasha." She responded.  
"Anytime, I'm got to get to school early to help Caroline pass out flyers." I then walked up stairs and walked into my bedroom. I changed quickly into a pair of regular jeans and a flowery top. I heard Caroline honk I skipped downstairs and into her car. I smiled once I saw Caroline, who smiled in return. I had heard of her and Damon's falling out and according to _Girl Code_ she's in denial.

"So Tashy, excited for the car wash? I've seen you in a bikini, I may just have you pointing a sign to the car wash. That's sure to get customers." Caroline complimented. I blushed.  
"Thanks Carie." I responded.  
"You got it you little sex goddess."

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline shouted in the hallway. I was getting frustrated as several guys have come up to me and Caroline making sure we were coming. Caroline flirted back and I just gave them a straight answer trying to show them I wasn't interested. Sure, I had a boyfriend before, but I'm not looking right now. Caroline spotted Stefan and walked over there with a frown. I followed after her, on her heels.  
"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline asked. I frowned. I felt for her I really do.  
"He's gone Caroline." Stefan seemed happy about this.  
"When is he coming back?" Caroline asked hopefully.  
"He isn't coming back Caroline, I'm sorry." Stefan told her.  
"This is a good thing Caroline." Elena tried to comfort her.  
"I know that." She responded.  
"Come on girl." I pushed into the girl's restroom. I locked the door and checked the stalls and as soon as I did I hugged Caroline. She cried into my shoulder.  
"I know Damon was terrible for me, but I can't help but miss him." She sobbed.  
"I know sweetheart." I just held her for a while longer.

I walked out of school, but was stopped by a voice."Natasha?" A voice interrupted. My head snapped up to see Stefan.  
"I'm trying to make things up with Elena and I was going to uh make um dinner, but I uh..."  
"I'll cook her favorite."

It was the day of the sexy suds and I was in a black bikini top and black, ripped shorts that barley covered me. I stood next to Elena who was still fully dressed. "No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline instructed.  
"No we are not." Elena mocked slightly. Elena then smiles once she sees Stefan coming up.  
"Hi."Stefan starts.  
"Hey!" Elena says cheerfully.  
"I'm gonna go over there." I state awkwardly. I almost laughed when Caroline told Elena and Stefan to strip.

I was washing a car when Stefan walked up to me. "Hey, have you seen Elena?" he asks.  
"No, not for a while." I tell him. I'm lying terribly and I'm pretty sure he can see through it.  
"Your lying aren't you?" It's not my fault Elena told the girl who can't lie and cracks easily!  
"She went somewhere with Logan Fells. That's all I know." I say quickly before walking away. Aren't I an amazing sister.

"Hey, Tash can you describe your attacker for me?" Elena asks.  
"W-why?" I still don't like to think of the attack.  
"Just wondering."  
"Raven black hair and icy blue eyes. He had a leather jacket on. I know I sound ridiculous, but think of Stefan's brother and that's him." I joke.  
"What?"  
"Damon looks like my attacker, but I'm probably just hallucinating."  
"I'm gonna go met up with Bonnie." She says with her eyebrows scrunched up.

I sat in the coffee shop with my headphones plugged in and music blaring. I was working on one of my drawings when Lily approached me.  
"Hello, Miss Waitress." I teased. She glared.  
"Shut up. I heard about this cool coffee shop up in Richmond. Wanna head up there tomorrow?" Lily asks.  
"Sure, sounds good."  
"Oh and what's with your sister and vampires?" I freeze.  
"What do you mean?" I whisper.  
"Her and Stefan were talking about them when I brought their drinks up." She says as she walks away.

I held up one of my shirts for about the tenth time. I was trying to decide between a white, long sleeved shirt that was transparent in the back or a yellow v-neck. I decided on the white top and then brushed my hair. I heard Lily honk her horn and I rushed down stairs. I got in the car and we jammed to a marathon of Radiohead and the Foo Fighters.  
Once we pulled up into the coffee shop we took it all in. It truly was amazing. I walked threw the door admiring all of the glass. A few people stared at us weirdly and some stiffened. A little odd, but eh were country folks. We walked up to the counter and the coffee buy turned around with a smile, but his eyes then widened.  
"H-hey, welcome. What can I get you ladies." Defiantly a weird coffee shop. I stepped up first.  
"I'll get an iced chai." I said simultaneously to the guy in the other line. I smiled sheepishly at him as the guys got to work on our orders. Lily mouthed hot to me and pushed me towards him.  
"Hey, I'm Slater." He started.  
"Natasha." I replied.  
"Pretty name and a girl with a good taste in coffee to match." He joked. I laughed at his pathetic joke.  
"So do you come here a lot?" He asked a little awkwardly.  
"No, my friend heard about it from her cousin."  
"Whose her cousin?"  
"Alice." His jaw clenched.  
"What?"  
"Just my ex."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Wanna sit down?" I offered.  
"Sure."

Slater and I talked for a while now and we got close. He was a brilliant man and was pretty damn smart. Lily actually left a while ago and I was gonna spend the night at Slater's house. I was not a girl to do it on the first night, just letting you people know. I can say he's pretty damn hot. He walked me back to his place, but only after we watched the sun come down at the coffee shop.  
"Why didn't you want to leave until the come went down?" I asked as we walked.  
"I don't have a daylight ring." He replied plainly.  
"Huh?" Alright, now I'm lost.  
"You know, it prevents vampires from burning in the sun."  
"V-vampire?" I whispered. His head snapped towards me.  
"You didn't know." I started to back away, but he grabbed my arm.  
"You're a vampire. Damon's a vampire, Stefan probably is too."  
"Hey, hey stay with me. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just let me explain things."


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha's POV

Things have changed in my life, some for the best and some on accident. I stayed with Slater for a while and told my family I had met up with an old friend and was staying with her for a while. I was now driving back to Mystic Falls in a fancy little car I had gotten for myself. It was just a cheep Volvo. It was now the death of night, the time I preferred to travel at. The roads were empty and I may be the town's sweetheart, but I like to speed. I slammed on the breaks once I saw a women walking along the highway. That girl is gonna get grabbed by some strange man. I consider myself a good person, so I pulled over.  
"Hey, what are you doing at this time of night?" She turned towards me with the biggest smile on her face.  
"Sashy?" The voice whispered.  
"Lexi!" I screeched as I ran out of the car to embrace my friend. We had met about two years ago at a writing camp we were both attending.  
"God, what are you doing hitchhiking?" I asked in my motherly tone.  
"Heading to Mystic Falls, darling!"  
"Well, get in my car! I'm driving." She smiled and tossed her bag in.  
"So, what are you doing heading to Mystic?"  
"I'm visiting an old friend, Stefan Salvatore." My eyes widened, I gulped and paled.  
"Hey? What is it? Do you know him? Did he hurt you? Oh he is gonna..."  
"I know." I whispered. Her head snapped towards me.  
"W-what?"  
"He's a vampire and... your one too aren't you?"  
"What are you talking about?" I pulled out the gun stocked with wooden bullets.  
"I know Lex."  
"How?"  
"I accidentally went to a vampire coffee shop and met a guy. Don't tell anyone I know, please. I don't want to get more involved then I already am. But when we get there I met up with you in Richmond and now were heading back after I mentioned Stefan." She laughed.  
"Sure thing, but I'm gonna make sure you can handle yourself."

I took a deep breathe as I entered the Grill. In all honesty I've been a little distant from my family and the Salvatore's. They all think it's because I want to spend time with Lexi. "You'll be fine. With everything I taught you, vampires should be afraid of you." I smiled at her as we entered the Grill. I cowered slightly as Damon approached us. Lexi stood tall and proud, exerting the confidence I never had. "Where's my brother? How do you know her?" He asked Lexi.  
"He said he'd meet me here. Natasha and I met at a camp a while back." Before he could say anything else she walked away, allowing me to breathe again. She shot me a look.  
"Do you want him to know?" She whispered shouted at me. I shook my head.

Lexi left me to go hang out wit Stefan. I talked to a few people, but my thoughts kept going back to vampires. I sat in a bar stool and one of the bartender's walked up to me. "What's with the frown doll face. This is a party?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"I have a lot of things going on currently." I told him trying not to be rude, but trying to get him to go away. He signed and leaned closer to me.  
"Alright, I get off in ten minutes. When I get off work, how about we hang out here a little." He offered.  
"I don't know you though."  
"I'm not trying to get in your pants if that's what you're referring to. I'm Benjamin by the way."  
"Weren't you on the football team a couple of years ago."  
"I'll talk to you in ten?" He ignored my question. I nodded my head.

In ten minutes Ben led me to a table near the back. "So what's the almightily former football player doing as a bartender?" I asked.  
"Well, I got into college and I loved it. Then my parents died. I had to drop out for a while and get the funeral and their house all the time that all finished, it was too late to get back into college. I've been studying to get into Duke actually. I'm just here getting some money." I frowned and gave him a hug. He smiled at me.  
"Thanks for that." He told me.  
"I'm sure you get that a lot."  
"No, actually. People think I'm this big tough guy, but everyones still has feelings. You know when my parents passed not one person hugged me."  
"Well, I'm always here for a hug." I hugged him again.  
"If only one person is gonna hug me, it should be someone who gives great hugs." He shrugged his shoulders and I laughed.

I saw Lexi and Damon talking and I went over there. Benjamin, or as I called him Ben, had to go. I didn't really want to talk to Damon, but I had no other option. I needed to talk to Lexi. Before I could speak to her Sheriff Forbes stuck vervain in her and took her away. I walked towards the exit trying to move through the massive amounts of people in my way. As I was trying to leave an officer stopped me. He wouldn't let me leave so I flirted with him and convinced him to let me go. When I got to the back I saw Damon stake Lexi. I let silent tears run down my face as I ran back to my car. I collapsed in there and cried for who knows how long.

"Pretty handy with that stake." I heard the voice of Sheriff Forbes speak.  
"It Just ...reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in." the devil spoke.  
"This nightmare is finally over." No, it's not Damon is alive.  
"Yeah call a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire." Damon was sitting with Lexi. The witness was pointing at Damon. The sheriff didn't think it'd be her vervain supplier.  
"We're lucky. Well, thank you again." With that I heard the sheriff leave. I didn't think twice about what I did next. I climbed out of the car and very shakily raised my gun. I'm guessing Damon heard my heartbeat and turned around. "Well, well what do we have here?" His arrogant smirk was so annoying and I may have never killed a fly, but Damon is a monster. He drank from me and killed Lexi. I shot him multiple times until he collapsed, unconscious.

I somehow managed to drag Damon into the Salvatore dungeon, just like Lexi had taught me to do. I chained him in the chain and I heard him groan, waking up. He turned towards me and tried to lung, but failed. I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. I started the process Lexi had taught me and I slowly took away his blood in his system.

Damn's POV

The little Gilbert bitch left me in here and she's gonna suffer... after I get some blood. I don't know what trick Lexi taught her, but damn. I heard the door close and I began screaming. My screams were pained from the... blood loss? Stefan somehow heard me and he freed me, much to my surprise.  
"Were even. Who tied you up anyways?"  
"Natasha Gilbert." I spat her name.  
"No way, she doesn't even know about vampires." He denied my accusation.  
"Well, she seemed buddy buddy with Lexi. Who knows..." I traveled off.

AN: Double update, how amazing am I! You saw her darker side and how she can be protective of her friends. By the way this isn't a Damon Salvatore love story. She doesn't like him at all. Just making that clear.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha's POV

I walked into history class with Lily by my side. I was chugging coffee as I had been up late last night thinking about Lexi. I also heard Vicki ditched town, but I suspect there's a different tale. Damon hasn't come after me and I don't think anyone would believe him. I was shocked that I did that to him, it was completely out of character. I walked into History class and spotted a man at the board. Lily groaned. "How long do you think this one's gonna last?" She asked. I giggled quietly. We took our seats near the window in the middle of the classroom area. The teacher put the chalk down to revile his name. Mr. Saltzman, I hoped he didn't expect us to pronounce it. He gave us a small introduction and he took over the post as history teacher. Thank god, I was getting tired of subs and worksheets.

As soon as I walked out of History, Bonnie and Elena came speeding up to me. "Hey, were having a sleepover with Caroline, you in?" Elena asked.  
"Sure...?" I didn't really understand why they had to ask me right away. The only time Elena did that was when she wanted to talk to me and made up a cover story.

I was making food while the girls sat at the island and watched. As I was working I heard Caroline sigh and speak, "If you want the ugly-ass necklace,keep 's yours" What necklace? Oh, no one ever tells me anything.  
"Would you be mad if I said I threw it away?" Oh, dangerous territory you're stepping in there Bonnie.  
"You threw it away?" Caroline screeched, called it.  
"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares.I had to get rid of it." What?  
"You could have just given it back to me." Here we go. I kinda zoned out from their fight. I love them and all, but they'll be hugging soon.

Okay so the ghost Emily returned the crystal to Bonnie and now were setting up a séance in Elena's room, because I'm afraid the spirit will linger and haunt my room. "What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.  
"Were calling a ghost." I answered. They all laughed.  
"Oh, you don't understand sarcasm, darling." Caroline patted my shoulder.  
"Emily you there?" Bonnie hoped.  
"Really?"Emily you there?"That's all you got? Come ." Caroline snapped.  
"She's trying her best, this isn't exactly familiar to any one of us." I defended. Bonnie shot me a grateful look.  
"Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." Bonnie said confidently. The candles raised. I squeaked.  
"Did that just..." Elena asked.  
"Yeah that just happened." Caroline was wowed.  
"Just the air conditioning." Bonnie was skeptical still.  
"Emily if you're among us,show us another sign." The window flew open. I screamed.  
"I can't I'm done. And Sasha is getting freaked." Bonnie ripped the necklace off and threw it to the floor. The candles went out and I jumped to Elena.  
"Tash, really?" Elena asked annoyed. The lights went on and that's when we noticed the necklace was gone.

We all started to panic and blamed each other. I then felt a harsh pain in my side and I let out an ear bleeding scream. I collapsed into my sister's arms and everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked clearly confused. Why was I in Elena's arms?  
"Natasha, you just screamed." Bonnie said.  
"A damn loud one at that." Caroline added.  
"Huh? What are you guys talking about." I didn't scream, why would I?  
"You guys open the door." We turned to see Bonnie was stuck in the bathroom. We all rushed to her aid and couldn't get the door to open. Bonnie came out seeming in zen mode.  
"What happened are you okay?" Elena asked worriedly.  
"Who are you." I whispered. Everyone looked at me while the Bonnie impersonator stared at me wide eyed.  
"Natasha, are you sure your alright?" Elena wondered. We then saw Bonnie leave.

We were stuck until Jeremy opened the door and Caroline ran. Elena went to call Stefan. Jeremy came up to me. "You alright? You look a little pale?" He asked.  
"I'm not feeling so good, promise me something?"  
"Name it."  
"Stay in here tonight. I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen."  
"Sure, why do you think so?"  
"Just a few weird things going on. I need to go lye down." I excused myself.  
"Alright, let me know if you need anything."

I let out another ear piercing scream. Jenna came running along with Jeremy, Elena Mr. Saltzman right by her. I collapsed on the ground and Jenna check my temperature.  
"You're burning up." Jenna stated. I let out a hoarse breathe.  
"It can't happen tonight. It can't happen. So may deaths, so many tragedies. He must be stopped." I let out a deep breathe before I let darkness cover my vision.

Elena's POV

Jeremy and Alaric carried Natasha up stairs with Jenna hot on their heels. Their words kept ringing in my ears, "_I won't let him have it." Emily informed us all. "He must be stopped." Natasha, I think, told us._ I don't know what was happening to my baby sister, but I was going to go stop whatever she tried to warn me about.

"I can trust her. I need someone to know,someone to talk to.I can't live in secret." I told Stefan.  
"Shouldn't have too." Stefan corrected.  
"Some secrets are still hidden." I muttered under my breathe.  
"What? Who?" Damn his vampire hearing. I looked at them worriedly.  
"What is it?" Bonnie asked concerned.  
"The reason I came her is because of Natasha. She had a fever and she kept saying over and over, 'It can't happen, so many deaths, he must be stopped.' I don't know if she was possessed or something, but I think she was talking about if Damon won." I told them.  
"Then early she screamed and she didn't remember it." Bonnie whispered.  
"I didn't believe it, but I found Damon downstairs, tied up and he was acting like he had no blood in his system. He said Natasha shot him and did something to him."  
"I think we need to figure out what's going on with her."

Natasha's POV

I was waling down the hall when someone grabbed my arm and threw me into the janitor's closet. My eyes widened, but relaxed when I noticed it was Bonnie and Elena. "What's wrong guys?" I asked.  
"Do you know about the...supernatural?" My eyes widened.  
"I- uh, blah da um...y-you uh mean the umm daaa. Yes, I know." I gave up. Bonnie and Elena's jaw dropped.  
"How?" They screeched.  
"I went to a vampire cafe on accident in Richmond and met a guy and he thought I knew. I know Lexi was a vampire too, she taught me a lot of things my guy didn't tell me." Speaking of which I need to talk to Slater and Ben.  
"Did you shoot Damon and tie him up?" Bonnie asked.  
"... Possibly?" They both hugged me.  
"Oh, thank god someone put him in his place." Elena exclaimed. I blushed.  
"What about the sleepover?" Elena wondered.  
"I don't know what scream you guys our talking about, all I know is my head hurt and then I was just saying things. Maybe I just need a stronger dosage for my medicine." I offered. Neither of them looked convinced on my theory.

When I got home from an exhausting day of school I collapsed on the couch and set my head in Jeremy's lap. He just chuckled at me and ruffled my hair. I saw he was sketching again, I remember all the times I watched him sketch as a kid. He was the one who got me into drawing. I always loved the way he looked when he drew. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration the way he moved his neck to look at all the sides of the drawing. I waved at Jenna when she walked in. Jeremy showed us his drawing that was bound to give us nightmares.

I walked into the career fair and started to look around. I stopped at the poetry station and had a nice conversation with the lady at the head of the table. She loved my work and asked me to come to this cool coffee shop that does readings. It sounded like my kind of crowd so I would probably get Lily and Slater in on it. I saw Elena and Stefan and went up to them. "El, there's a cool station you might want to check out." I said just as Jenna approached us and tried to hide behind me.  
"Hide me." She squeaked.  
"We both know, I'm not that tall." I told her.  
"What's going on?" Elena asked.  
"The Scum Fell has landed." She responded.  
"Logan's here." Elena whispered.  
"Wait Logan Fell?" Stefan asked. We nodded and he walked away. Okay, way to abandon us. We followed after him. "Jenna why are you dodging me?" Logan asked. I was friends I guess you can say with Logan. He use to babysit me and was awesome at it.  
"It's a form of self preservation." Jenna sneered.  
"Um Elena why don't you, Natasha and Jenna go somewhere else." Stefan offered. Elena nodded and took my hand and Jenna's and led us away.

We walked for a little while until Elena stopped us. "When Logan came to the house, what did he say?" Elena wondered.  
"Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes. Kinda like Natasha, but with flirting and she's more adorable." Jenna pinched my cheek.  
"I'm serious Jenna. How'd he act? What did he say?" Elena demanded.  
"He was the usual Logan, was charming, a little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in." That's weird why didn't he just walk in.  
"Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!" Why is Elena pain-oh he's a vampire. I then turned to see Alaric and I smiled at him.  
"Hey Elena, Natasha. Jenna."  
"I was hoping to see you tonight." He kept his focus on Jenna.  
"Career night is the new bowling." Alaric laughed at their inside joke. Elena left and I shrugged and left too.

I turned the corner and for the second time in this school year, I ran into someone. They put their hands on their shoulders to steady me. I looked up to see Alaric. "Hi Mr. Saltzman!" I said cheerfully.  
"Hello Natasha. Are you feeling any better?" He asked showing concern.  
"Yeah, it was just some weird bug that passed quickly." He nodded, we then hear a slam. We walk down and I see Jeremy and Tyler fighting. I groan and Mr. Lockwood and Mr. Saltzman break them up.  
"Alright, work it out, tough guy." Alaric tells Jeremy.  
"You two follow me." Mr. Lockwood barked at them.  
"Excuse me, Mayor. Where are you taking them?" Alaric asks.  
"I'm gonna talk to them. All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think? Come on." He pulls them away.  
"You may want to follow them, Mr. Lockwood can be a little harsh." I whisper into his ear. He nods and shots me a grateful smile before following after them.

I was talking to the women at the poetry stand again, when Elena pulled me away. "What?" I asked her. She then explained to me what was going on.  
As we were walking out we saw Stefan approach us. "Caroline?" I ask in concern.  
"She's ok. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else." I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Where's Logan?" Elena wondered.  
"Damon's dealing with him." Stefan started. Also meaning he's killing then started to have a couple's moment and I ran to my car and drove home.

I pulled up to some weird warehouse. Wait wasn't I driving my self home? I don't remember driving. I remember getting in my car and then the next thing I knew I was here. I walked around being the idiot I am. I stopped when I saw a crimson substance. I looked further and let out a blood curdling scream. Because lying, dead on the floor was Logan Fell with a stake through him.

"Why did you come here?" Sheriff Forbes asks in disbelief.  
"I wish I could answer that." I told her honestly.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I remember getting in the car and I showed up here? Why is there a piece of wood threw him and veins?" I quizzed trying to appear innocent. She shook her head.  
"Just a uh old strategy some people used. The veins are uh natural to the wood?" She told me. I almost believed her.  
"Huh. Well, I try to tell you if I remember anything." I tell her and she dismisses me.

Sheriff Forbes' POV

One of my deputies approached me. "So what did you get from her." He asked.  
"Tell everyone we can trust for sure. Natasha Gilbert knows."


	6. Chapter 6

I cautiously opened the door to his apartment and walked through. I would have knocked, but he could have gotten rid of evidence easier. I can pick a lock, I am Jeremy's sister. I spied on his computer and felt my eyes widen at what he was typing. "So it is true. You killed Logan." I whispered. He whirled around to face me. "Natasha? What are you doing here? How'd you get in? What do you mean?" Alaric asked in one breath.  
"I discovered Logan's body. I saw the stake and I know he was a vampire. I know how to pick a lock too." I answered.  
"How'd you know it was me?" He quizzed.  
"That's something I'd like to know. Lately I've been acting different, I was driving home and then I found myself at that warehouse. I have no recollection of ever driving." I told him. He nodded slowly.  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
"Because I know certain things about what happened here before you got here and I can tell you."  
"We keep each others secrets? And we work as allies?"  
"Allies."

I walked into school with my iced chai Slater so kindly offered to buy me. I had met him to get coffee this morning before school. Stefan rushed up to me with tired eyes. "You alright buddy?" I said in a concerned manner.  
"No, Damon took your sister. I need your help." He said.  
"What?" I screeched.  
"Yes, now I need your help." He begged.  
"Why do you think I can help you?"  
"You found Logan, you saw through Emily's possession and you warned Elena about my brother."  
"I found Logan, Stefan." He nodded his head.  
"Dead." I told him before walking away.

I walked through the door to my friend's suite, not even bothering to knock. Slater's head appeared out of one of his rooms and he smiled at me. "Hey, Natasha, come on in." He smiled. I followed him into his room.  
"What brings you to my personal part of hell?" I giggled at his comment.  
"I need your help." I sigh.  
"With..." He gestures me to go on.  
"Some weird things have been happening and I need your help."

After a not so helpful talk with Slate I head back to my car. As I'm walking I see a girl leaning against my car. "Can I help you?" I ask.  
"Natasha Gilbert?" She says.  
"Yes..." I reply unsurely.  
"Then you can." She smiles before going all crazy vampire on me and lunging at me. I let out a scream and she seems to hesitate at it, but knocks me out anyway.

Elena's POV

After Jenna finished lecturing me on ditching town without telling her she turned to Natasha. "She's not here?" I ask.  
"No, I thought she went with you..." She responds. My eyes widen. I then hear the familiar buzzing of my phone and I take it out, seeing it's Natasha.  
_Hey Elena, I'm staying at Lily's for a while, since she has a cold._

"She's with Lily, who's sick." I respond. Jenna nods.

I watched as Stefan and Damon tortured pizza boy. They are desperately trying to get some information out of him. One phrase catches my attention.  
"Who are you working with?" Stefan growled. Pizza boy turns to me.  
"I think you should tell your boyfriend to stop messing with me." He teases.  
"And why should she?" Stefan speaks for me.  
"I know where her sister is being held." I freeze. She was at Lily's, right?  
"What do you mean?" I ask in near tears.  
"That's right, Natalie is it? Natasha, that's it. He let's me go or bye bye little sister." He teases. Stefan pushes the stake further into him.  
"NO!" I shout, but Damon restrains me.  
"Where is she?" Stefan demanded. Pizza boy gasps.  
"A motel. I don't know why they want her, but she has power. She's gonna help open the tomb." He whispers.  
"How?" Damon's head snapped up.  
"Ah, Katherine's in there I heard. She has a special talent that can make sure they are all okay. You don't want to open the tomb after all that effort and find out there dead." By then the stake had hit his heart. He gasped before collapsing to the ground.

I was thrown into the bathroom and I felt around the wall for the light. I eventually found it and gasped at what it showed me. Below me was Bonnie cradling my little sister in her lap. I ran to them and checked her pulse. She's still breathing. I looked at Bonnie. "What happened?" I asked quickly.  
"From what I got one of them hit her head on something and she blacked out." Bonnie informed.  
"Why hasn't she woken up?"  
"I don't know. Have anybody been near some flames recently?"  
"Huh."  
"She keeps muttering fire brings death's meet." I heard a groan and looked up at my sister.

I wrapped her in a hug and was careful not to hurt her. Once I released her she gasped for breathe. Ben came in and grabbed me quickly.

Natasha's POV

After Elena was gone I turned to Bonnie. "Fire brings death's meet." I whispered.  
"Who?" Bonnie wondered.  
"The new one and the elder." I told her before I slipped back into my unconsciousness.

Bonnie's POV

The new one. The new one. The new one. Her words kept ringing in my ear. Natasha must be some type of seer from all these visions. The new one was me as a witch. The elder had to be Grams. Sasha has made some weird predictions, but she's always right. I'm going to die. I saw the bathroom door open and I glared at Ben. He smirked and walked towards Natasha, who I stood protectively in front of. He rolled his eyes and pushed me in the bathtub. I struggled to keep my head from hitting the tub. When I got up I saw Ben carrying Natasha over his shoulder. I followed after him and saw him toss her on the bed. Elena and I rushed to her side instantly. "Sit. Behave. So you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?" Ben started.  
"Is there anything to drink here?" Elena interrupts. Ben walks over to her.  
"Are you offering? There's water in the fridge." Wait water? I have an idea. Elena got it too and handed me the bottle. I tossed it on Ben and he started in flames. I made a run for it completely forgetting Natasha. I heard a gasp and spun around.

I saw Ben standing behind Natasha with his hand on her neck, holding her up. I kept the tears from falling seeing his giant body, towering over her small frame. He signed and came back in.

"So witches don't have eternal lives. They can die, right."  
"Yes."  
"That sucks for you." I then saw Stefan open and let the light in. Ben hissed and hid. I grabbed Natasha's feet and Elena got her hands and we ran for it.

Once we were all safe we took Natasha home where she could rest. We told everyone that she was on her way to Lily's when she hit her head and passed out. Lily couldn't get to the phone and we found her when we were walking down the street. Everyone was concerned because she wasn't waking up though.

Natasha's POV

"Help me or I'll do it alone." I heard Bonnie state as I walked down the steps to the tomb.  
"No. Bonnie, I'll do it." I announced proudly as I revealed myself.  
"What, how?" Bonnie asked after hugging me. Elena hugged me too.  
"I'm a cognitionist. I see the death in the past and future. I have some powers." Both Bennett's eyed me.  
"Come." Grams offered me her hand. I took it and Bonnie's as they chanted I focused on there channeling of my powers. Elena kept her eye on us at all times.  
"I think it's working." I hear Elena whisper. I glare at Anna as her and a women walk out.  
"All I wanted was my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him." WHAT?!  
"Keep going! They better be moving quickly." Grams shouts at us.  
"Stefan they can't hold it much longer." Elena shouts.  
"NO!" I shout as Elena runs into the tomb. I take a deep breathe as I feel my powers draining. Bonnie drops to her knees in agony as do I.  
"Oh my God. I can't!" Bonnie shouts. I let out a whimper.  
"Yes you can." I then find a fire in me. I find my fight. I think of my older brother outside and my sister in that tomb. Elena needs me. My family needs me. I stand up and scream in agony as Grams and Bonnie channel my powers. I see the three of them run out and we immediately drop our hands. Elena runs up to me and we embrace in a tight hug.  
"Come on. Let's... get h-home." I struggle to breathe. Stefan lets me use him as support as she gets me to the car. Elena is at his heels ready to help. Jeremy was waking up now. As soon as he saw me, he took me from Stefan's arms. The Bennett's were going in the other direction. Jeremy set me in the car and I shut my eyes in pure exhaustion. "You alright sis?" Jeremy asked.  
"Yeah, my head still hurts a little Jerry." I use my stupid nickname for him. He smiles and he gets in next to me. He puts and arm around me and I fall asleep almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha's POV

Things have been different since we opened the tomb. I'm not confused on what I am anymore. Some crazy things have been happening lately, as well. Alaric's dead wife may be Elena's birth mother. Elena is at her friend's Trudie's house. I would have gone, but Elena said it was something she wanted to do alone. I was at the Grill with a depressed Alaric. We had gotten close over the past few weeks and I looked up to him as a father figure. After my parents passing I struggled the most out of my family. There were days I spent staring at walls. I had gotten better after Jenna came and I saw Elena's own improvement.

We were talking about my powers and their limitations. "So you see the past deaths and the future deaths? Can you see how I'm going to die?" Alaric asked.  
"No, I can see the past deaths fine. The future deaths are a little bit more complicated." I told him.  
"How so?" He wondered.  
"I don't get visions like I do with the past. With the past I can slip into my own world and go back in time. I see how someone died, by focusing on that person. I can do this by being at their grave, holding an important jewelry piece that was theirs and that kinda stuff. With the future I get little riddles and hints in visions and they don't make sense often. I can see all the cards after their death. I usually am the one to find their bodies. I need to have a connection with them if I'm doing the future thing. With Logan, he use to be an old family friend and I was friends with Ben." I signed sighed sadly and Alaric rubbed my back, comfortingly. I took a sip of my cherry coke.

"What about with Damon, he didn't die and you had a future thing on him?" Alaric spoke.  
"I was having a vision on the tomb vampires, but I didn't know them, so I saw them threw Damon." I explained.  
"Can you uh see Isobel maybe?"  
"Do you have something of hers?" Alaric pulled out a ring and I offered my hand. He put the ring in my palm and he closed my fingers. I took a few deep breathes before breaking away.

Once I came back I brought Alaric into a bone crushing hug. I can't believe Damon was the one to kill her. I let a few tears drip onto Alaric's shirt when a voice spoke. "Bourbon." I heard Damon speak. Alaric stiffened ever so slightly and I carefully moved closer to Ricky. Damon looked over at us. "Behold the teacher. Don't you have some paper's to grade. Oh, hello _Natasha._" Alaric blocked Damon's view of me.  
"It's uh more fun with a buzz." Alaric replied.  
"Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing." Damon said.  
"You don't strike me as someone who get's depressed." Alaric stated.  
"You say that like you know me." Oh Damon if you only knew.  
"Nope, just a hunch." Alaric lied flawlessly. Alaric downed the rest of the drink. I guess I'm driving then.  
"You have a good afternoon." That's what I liked about Alaric. He can pick his battles well.  
"Not likely." Damon spat before we left.

As soon as were out Alaric looks me over. "You alright?" He asked concerned.  
"Yes, Ricky you were right in between us. Sometimes you can be more protective than my dad." He chuckles at my nickname.  
"Don't you mean Mister Saltzman, Miss Gilbert." I laughed.  
"Hand me the keys."  
"Why?"  
"You were dinning in there."  
"I had one cup, honestly not all of as get drunk as easily as you do." He teases.

I signed as I turned around in my mother's dress. I was wearing it to the found raiser. I ran my fingers threw the soft fabric that made up the sea green dress I always admired my mom in. I picked up the picture of my parents and I when they picked me up from the same writing camp I met Lexi at. I let a few tears run down my cheeks at the thought of my deceased family and friend. I then was in a flashback of both my parents in the water, unmoving. I felt a tear hit my shoulder and I turned around to see Jenna. I smiled at her and hugged her. "God, you look so much like your mother. Except your massively shorter." I laughed into my aunt's shoulder.

I sat with Lily at the event as we had not talked recently. I had missed her so much, but the supernatural is demanding and time consuming. We were talking about nonsense when we got shushed by a bachelorette. I blushed in embarrassment and turned to see Kelly Donovan. I smiled slightly at her. We had not been real close, but she was one of my best friends mother. "Natasha Gilbert talking during an event? What happened to the quiet girl who blushed at everything?" She teased. I blushed.  
"It's called talking to me." Lily explained getting a laugh from both of us. We turned back to the event as Damon was up.

"We'll I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon spoke cockily. I felt his gaze shift to Alaric every once in a while.  
"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Mrs. Lockwood offered.  
"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think Alaric went to school there." He knows.  
"Yeah cause I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was delicious." Damon mocked.

We watched after the awkward moment as Kelly got the plumber. I clapped, still in shock from Damon finding out. Jenna won Alaric which seemed to disappoint many of the other women there. I laughed slightly and Lily was complaining about how they didn't allow her to buy a ticket even though the bachelor's are all over twenty. We had stood up after Damon's departure. Lily decided to head out, trying to find another man for her. I ran into Sheriff Forbes. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologized.  
"No, no dear it's all fine. So how are you feeling?" She asked.  
"Oh, well after Logan passed I uh struggled, but I'm progressing." I lied.  
"Very good to hear." She responded. I nodded.  
"Good, I was just-" I didn't hear the rest of her sentence as I felt a sharp pain in my side and my head. I recognized the feeling all to well. Someone I was close to was about to die.

_I see a stake come from Alaric's chest and a sickening voice spoke. "Look's like I got a lung. Now I can watch you die." Damon spat. I saw Alaric fall to the floor and struggle for breath until he couldn't anymore._

Sheriff Forbes POV

"Natasha? Are you okay?" I asked the unresponsive girl. She was holding her head in pain and she collapsed on the ground.  
"Natasha!" I screeched. Immediately a flood of people came running to us. I quickly called for an ambulance and checked her pulse. She was breathing. I saw my tearful daughter next to a tearful Jenna. I felt some own tears come across me as the girl who knew to much stopped her breathing.

Elena's POV

I rushed into the hospital room and stopped at the sight in front of me. Jenna and Jeremy where in the waiting room with tears flying everywhere. She's dead. She's really gone. And I have no idea why. I dragged myself to the phone booth and dialed Stefan's number. He picked up almost instantly. "Hey, what's up?" He asked politely.  
"She's dead, she's really gone." I cried into the phone.  
"Who? Isobel? What happened?" He asked.  
"Sasha, she got a vision of someone dying and it was too much for her. The power was too hard for her to control. She's dead. Too many people have died that she knows. This world isn't right for her." I cried out just as the doctor came through. I hung up quickly.  
"What happened?" I asked seeing him bit his lip and constantly rubbing the back oh his neck.  
"Why don't I sit you and your family down?" He led me to my family and sat us down.  
"Natasha is missing." He said quickly.  
"What I thought she..." Jenna stopped.  
"She did, I think. We took her in and when one of the nurses came in to clean up she was...um.." He stopped.  
"What?" I demanded.  
"Gone." The doctor said.  
"Someone took her body?" Jeremy wondered.  
"That's not it." The doctor replied.  
"What is it then?" I asked.  
"We checked the cameras and she was lying on the bed one second and the next moment she was gone. She disappeared into thin air."

Natasha's POV ~gasp~

I took a deep breathe as I rose from the water. I looked around and let a few tears fall when I noticed where I was standing. I was in the meadow where my parents took me to so often. It was surrounded by trees and flowers that blowed in the wind. This is where I was at peace. No, impossible it is just a silly rumor. I know that is not true at all. Because here I stand in Her Garden of Perpetual Peace. I found a path and followed it until I found a house. I walked up to the house and knocked trying to control myself. I saw a man open the door and smirk at me. "Well, hello beautiful. What's a girl like you doing in these part of the woods? I hope you don't mind if I do, your scent is _so _intoxicating." He whispered into my ear with his hands on my waist as he was grinding into me. "She's alive. She's alive. She's alive. The demon who escaped eternal imprisonment. She takes her descent to battle and death will lie in their fire." I croaked.  
"The demon as in Katherine? Where is she?" He growled at me. I groaned and fell on the strange man's chest and allowed myself to once again go unconscious, this time in a vampire's arms.

Anna's POV

I was staring at Jeremy's contact picture when I heard a chorus of wolf whistles. My mother, Harper and I's heads snapped up and my eyes widened seeing Natasha Gilbert being carried in by Fredrick who had her in between his legs with his arms around her waist as he drank from her. I stood up quickly. "Who is that?" My mother asked.  
"Some psychic who knows about us. She's rather tasty too." Fredrick replied.  
"That's Natasha Gilbert. She is a cognitionist." I explained. Fredrick and several others growled in delight.  
"Fredrick release her. We will keep her in my room, until we find a purpose for her." Mother said. Everyone followed her orders, but I had a feeling that wouldn't keep for long. My mother and I did need to go bribe Damon. The cognitionist obviously could help us find Katherine and that could be leverage.

After attacking Jeremy and passing my mother I walked up the stairs. When I opened the door to my room I gasped. Natasha Gilbert was sitting on my bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked up at me. "When did you wake up?" I asked.  
"A couple hours ago. I hope you don't mind if I borrowed some of your clothes, mine were a little..." She stopped with a frown.  
"Bloody and dirty?" I offered. She nodded with a small smile.  
"Why didn't you try to leave?" I wondered.  
"With this many vampires?" I laughed. She patted the spot next to her. I sat down cautiously.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" She laughed this time.  
"You know what I am?" I nodded at her question.  
"I see a lot of things. You could have killed him, but you stopped."  
"No-your au-" She cut me off.  
"You shouldn't try to make so many excuses." I smiled.  
"What's it like... seeing all of those things? The power must be amazing." She sighed.  
"It's not all it's worked up to be. You have to go through seeing the people you love die and then if you think about them to hard, you die."

AN: A pretty long update, please and thank you. For those of you who are wondering I did change the title of the story. It obviously relates to the meadow in Natasha's garden of perpetual peace. This is an important chapter as that meadow will come into play later on in this story. I would like to thank everyone who not only followed, but took the time to comment on my story. As always comments make me happier. When I'm happier, I update quicker.


	8. Chapter 8

Stefan's POV

I groan as I'm dragged into the basement. My eyes lock on a beaten, bruised and near naked Natasha. I had grown to like her over the past few months. She had a deep fascination with my centuries and she was completely innocent. She shouldn't be in a basement, tied up and being a blood bag and toy for some crazy vampires. "What the hell did you do to her?" I growled. The man who attacked me the other night chuckled.  
"Oh her, what a delight she is. Death seer and man is she intoxicating." He spoke smugly just as he let the vervain ropes run over me. I screamed as they tortured me and not once did the youngest Gilbert ever move or show any signs of recovering from her unconsciousness.

Elena's POV

I got Mr. Saltzman into his classroom to talk. I blinked trying to keep my bloodshot eyes open. The most if not two people were taken away from me and I need his help. "Stefan's in the house and Damon can't get in. We need you, I would go, but..." I paused.  
"But your life is valuable. You's on the other hand." Alaric glared at Damon's words.  
"Stefan told me about your ring." I blurted out.  
"What about it?" He asked.  
"Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" Damon spoke rudely.  
"Yeah the part where I attack you again. This time I don't miss. I'm sorry Elena, but it's not my problem." Mr. Saltzman glared at Damon. Alaric started to walk away.  
"Natasha is in there and she knows how to find Isobel. Or at least she has an idea." I yelled out. Alaric froze. I know he was a father figure for my little sister, something she desperately needed. My dad or I guess my adoptive dad was very close with her and protective. She was the same way and she was so close she kinda fell without him. She needed someone like my history teacher.  
"You're lying." He whispered. I got Damon to leave and he was reluctant, but did as I said. I walked up to my teacher and grabbed his hand.  
"This is my fault isn't it?" He asked.  
"What?" He lost me.  
"The vision she had that killed her was her vision of me. I didn't know I formed such a connection with her. She wouldn't have died if I wasn't so stupid and she wouldn't be captured in a house full of vampires, if it wasn't for me." He hit his head on a desk, punishing himself.  
"Sasha is an emotional girl. Her dad and her where so close that she was always leaning on him for support. When he died, she didn't have anything to balance her and hold her. Then she met you. You are like a father to her and right now she is trapped and you and I both know you can help her." He signed and nodded.

Natasha's POV

I groaned as I groggily woke up. I felt completely sore from being raped and beaten. I looked up to see Stefan with a tight smile as he was chained up. I gasped and tried to help him, but was pulled back by my chains. "Hey, you doing fine?" Stefan asked me. I let out a whimper as I tugged on the chains.  
"H-how c-come no-none of them h-have c-come d-down h-here again?" I stuttered in plain fear. Stefan signed.  
"Whenever any of them tried to hurt you I would try my best to distract them by taunting them and stuff." He explained.  
"D-did-n't the-they hurt y-you?" He nodded.  
"W-we will g-get o-out of t-this." I struggled to speak.  
"I'll try to break these chains and I'll get you out of here, by the window."  
"W-what about y-you?"  
"I need to get you out first. I know Elena's worried about you. More people are worried about you then they are me." I closed my eyes in concentration and felt the spirits come threw to me. I signed in the power. "Sasha?" Stefan asked.  
"You'll sweet for sacrificing yourself, but it is me who will."  
"What? What are you doing? Stop!" I zoned out his yells as I focused on my powers. Currently all the spirits were coming together to give me power. I was probably the only living death seer, so the dead, dead seers are gonna want to help me.

I felt the chains rattle on Harper and Stefan's chains and they eventually broke. The door slammed open and Elena and Damon appeared. Damon screamed in outrage by the pain he was receiving. I fought against the spirits since they wanted to kill them. I got them to stop, but for what seemed to be the tenth time this month I slipped into darkness.

Alaric's POV

I kept my mind focused on Natasha and I was having the best fight of my life. I had just taken another one down when Damon appeared. Since Elena was getting Stefan first I went downstairs to grab Natasha. My heart nearly broke at the sight of her. She was obviously raped and beaten which fueled my anger even more. I broke off her chains and picked her up gently. I carefully lead her away and Damon followed me after yelling at the two female vampires. I didn't pay much attention as I was focused on Natasha. I got her back to the car and everyone was there when she jumped awake. She untangled herself from my arms and ran. I didn't know what, but Damon picked up her saying the body being lost shall be found. Stefan was getting worse so I had Damon take the others home while I chased after her.

I ran threw the woods following her. I heard a scream and my speed increased. I walked up to see Natasha leaning over a decomposing body. A body I recognized from the papers. Vicki Donovan.

Natasha's POV

I signed as I heard someone knock on my door. I opened the door to my bedroom to see Damon. I walk away, but leave the door open. "So... how are you feeling?" He asks faking concern.  
"Damon I just died, got kidnapped and beaten. I'm not in the best mood." I told him trying to remain polite. He sighed and walked up to me.  
"What are you doing?" He looked deep into my eyes.  
"You're going to leave Mystic Falls. You're going to go stay with some family friends. You will go to high school and you'll have fun. You will be yourself. You will forget being kidnapped, beaten and dying."  
"I am going to leave Mystic Falls. I'm going to stay with some family friends. I am going to go to high school and I will have fun. I will be myself. I will forget being kidnapped, beaten and dying." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha's POV

I happily walked down from the stage into the crowd after reading one of poems out loud in a coffee shop. I smiled and walked over to my friends. Johanna and Nina both congratulated me and Nina offered to buy me my signature iced chai. I chatted with them for a while before heading back to my current house. Ever since I left Mystic Falls, I was kinda happy. I didn't have to deal with any annoying supernatural stuff and I was free to be a regular teen. I still was trying to study the supernatural, with some help from Slater. I had friends in school and I was playing soccer again! Something I haven't done since my parent's passing. I missed everyone like crazy, but I would hopefully see them all soon.

I continued on my way home saying a quick hello to the occasional passer by. I was having All Time Low blasting in my ears as I walked. I stopped when I heard someone calling my name. I removed my earbuds and spun around to see Elena. I squealed and hugged her and in minutes after I did Alaric and Damon came. "Well, your squeal easily gave you away." Damon mocked. I rolled my eyes and hugged Alaric.  
"Sorry, I was at a coffee shop. What are you guys doing here?" I asked.  
"We need your help." I nodded my head to Alaric's statement.  
"I heard you've been doing some research on the supernatural."  
"Yeah, down by the campus. I've actually been going threw a lot of Isobel's work." They nodded.  
"Anything other than vampires in there?" Damon questioned.  
"Um... the lycanthropes." I answered.  
"The werewolves?" Damon wondered unsure.  
"I told you." Alaric shot at him.  
"Come on, I'll show you."

I led everyone into Isobel's office where I had spent so many nights in. I think she was a great person. Slater always teased me saying I was turning into him and I was happy, because he did similar things as Isobel. I pulled a box out and brought it over. "This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." I explained as I set the box down.  
"Is this all there is about her?" Elena asked unsurely.  
"All that I can find on Katherine. I have something related to werewolves." I grabbed the step ladder and grabbed the box.  
"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz." I explained. They all looked at me.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Looks like little Gilbert can fit a lot in that tiny head." Damon mocked. I sighed and took them into detail on the sun and moon curse. I then told Elena about the doppelgänger. After they told me about everything in Mystic Falls I used the puppy dog eyes to convince them to let me come back home. Yes, Mystic Falls the supernatural and death seer is coming back!

After I unpacked everything I hear the door open and close. I walk down stairs and I see Jeremy and Jenna talking. I smile and take advantage of Jeremy having his back to me. Jenna was too caught up in their conversation to pay attention to me. I jumped on Jeremy's back and he stiffened. "Its good to be home." As soon as those words left my mouth Jenna and Jeremy sandwiched me in a tight hug. It'd defiantly good to be home.

I was now working on the barbecue that Jenna wanted me to start. It was suppose to be a welcome home party, but it really was Mason Lockwood and Damon battle time. I was going for Mason. I hadn't seen him in years and be being home convinced him to come to the party. "Good news! I found the shot glasses!" Mason shouted. I smiled big. Elena walked away and I jumped into his open arms. Mason always said the only reason he came to Mystic Falls was because he had to see me. We were close if you hadn't tell. After he set me down he took a seat and we talked for a good ten minutes until Alaric arrived and complimented him on his taste in alcohol. They did a little shot thing and I laughed as I continued. Damon arrived and while Alaric was trying to be polite and friendly towards Damon, Mason was being hostile with him. Alaric gave up and went to find Jenna. We stood there slightly awkwardly as I leaned on Mason. Mason had an arm around my shoulders and was glaring furiously at Damon who was doing the same.

"Umm Mason cane you uh help me get the food out?" I asked trying to break the tension.  
"Sure, Tash." I grabbed a plate and Mason being Mason grabbed six. I rolled my eyes and I led him to the backyard. He set the food down and I opened the grill up and started. "Wow Tash, grilling? Good for you, I know you can cook, but you didn't strike me as a cook or a death seer for that matter." I froze at his words.  
"How do you know?"  
"You smell different. I know why you're here and I think we can work well together." He told me. I stepped away from him cautiously.  
"Look Tash, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm still the same old Mason...just a werewolf now. I'm still the guy who kicked Brent Smith's ass when he stuck his tongue down your throat." I smiled slightly at him.  
"Fine just try to bite me and..."  
"You'll do what?" He teased.  
"Oh, give me a few days."

We were now playing Pictionary and it was getting rather interesting. Damon drew a tutu on... oh, I have no idea. We were all shouting out answers, but Mason took the win... again. Damon and Elena went to get the pie, much to my disapproval. I tried to go after them, but Alaric and Mason each took one of my shoulders and kept me from entering the house again until we were served. "Mason why don't you start us off." Damon offered with a silver cake knife ready. Mason looked at me.  
"Hey, people I've been in a car a lot longer than you. Damon please cut the cake." Mason whispered a thank you and Damon glared at me as he cut the cake. Mason tried his best to keep me from him as was Alaric and Jenna.

A while and ten songs on Guitar Hero later we were all on the couch. Damon being the odd one out was left on the armchair. Since there were only three seats for people on the couch and Mason, Alaric and Jenna all refused me to sit on Damon's lap I was sprawled across them. My head rested in Jenna's lap, my thighs on Alaric and my feet in Mason's lap. Mason went to the Grill for a drink and I was still tired from the long car ride and unpacking. Damon left too. I was still across Jenna and Alaric, but my feet were now in Alaric's lap. I tried to stay up, but their conversation didn't interest me, so I fell asleep.

I now sat with Mason at the park as we discussed simple cit chat when Damon approached us. "Hello Mason, trash. Working hard?" Now that we all knew each other's secrets we were free to go at it. Mason growled at Damon. "Doing my part and aren't you always with a trashy girl, I mean a compelled trashy girl?" Mason shot back. I put a hand on his chest, telling him not to get violent.  
"I heard you talked to Stefan." So that's what Damon wanted.  
"Nice guy." Mason mocked.  
"Yeah, a lot nicer than me." Damon said.  
"Nicer is overwhelmed." Mason stated.  
"Unless we're talking about you." Damon purred at me causing a growl to erupt from Mason as he pulled me closer to him and further to Damon. Damon smirks and walks away.  
"You need to stop that Mace." I scolded. He smirked at my nickname.  
"You know I have nicknames for everyone." He chuckled at me.  
"I know, but mines the most adorable." I giggled as he flex his biceps the same time he said adorable.  
"Oh, but you have me beat Sasha." He mocked as he pinched my dimples. Mason and I always had a slightly flirtatious manner, but he was stuck in the older, protective brother to ever get to the boyfriend circle much like Matt and Tyler. I see him smirk and I turn to see Damon spit out the vervain soaked lemonade. Mason promised me no one would be getting hurt, but Damon highly will. By the power in my puppy dog eyes he promised he wouldn't hurt Stefan, just make him think so.


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha's POV

I went to Slater's and we talked about the moonstone and sun and moon curse for a while. I hung out with Lily which I hadn't done in a while either. Jenna was attacked and I was helping her get into the house. We were all trying to get her to stay calm, but she was fusing slightly. We got her in and I decided to keep watch on her.

After a while I got a text from Jeremy telling me to come to the Salvatore's with him. It was weird since we were two feet away, but he didn't want Elena to find out, so Jeremy lied and I tried not to make our lie looks stupid. I drove to the Salvatore's and Jeremy walked in and announced our presence. He had gotten a lot more confident and we had gotten closer too. He was a little more protective after hearing about everything too. Damon glared at me and Jeremy pushed me behind him and Alaric showed us his fancy vampire killing tool. We then worked on getting Bonnie to help and I was to make sure everything went right with my powers. I saw Katherine dying and everyone was happy with my fortune. We then discussed the rest of the plan with Alaric and Jeremy standing protectively at my sides the entire time with their arms crossed over their chests. "Are you guys sure you don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked.

"No, I want you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan spoke.  
"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Alaric promised.  
"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan said.  
"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong is someone chickens out. Natasha." Damon accused.  
"I won't I'm one your side." I said again.  
"Oh really, your on _my _side?" Damon questioned.  
"Not really on your side, but everyone else here." I stated proudly.  
"Bonnie are you with us? Stefan asked. Bonnie took a moment to think about it and I nodded my head to her.  
"No one get's hurt?" Bonnie said.  
"Except Katherine, who will get a stake through her heart tonight." Damon told us.

I walked around the ball trying to look all innocent. Apparently, everyone thought that Katherine would think I would be the last one involved in this plan, which is why I'm so valuable in it. I heard a familiar buzz and Jeremy informed me that I'm up. I walked around until I found Katherine. "Hey Elena, I didn't know you were coming." I said cheerfully.  
"Oh, I wasn't but how could I resist." It was not a bad Elena impression.  
"Yes, but while I have you do you know where the moonstone is?" I said.  
"No, sorry." Katherine told me.  
"Oh, I remember Bonnie has it. She's upstairs I think."  
"I have to see Bonnie's dress. Shall we go up together?" Katherine asks. I nod my head. Wow, I'm not so bad at this as I thought.

I lead Katherine upstairs and she enters the room, but I don't. I laugh and Katherine tries to come to me, but fails. "I did it, I didn't think I could, but I did!" I spoke gleefully just as Stefan and Damon revealed themselves. I head back downstairs not wanting to see Stefan and Damon get their revenge. I meet up with Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy. I smile and nod, letting them know it went well. I looked at Elena and my smile falls. Jeremy steadied me and I muttered Elena's name. Everyone looked at her just as she screamed. "She's linked with Katherine, get them to stop!" Bonnie yells at Jeremy. I come to Elena's side and help steady her. "I'm going to die aren't I?" Elena asked.  
"No, you're not. Jeremy will stop them." I tell her.  
"You had the vision though." Elena says.  
"I've been wrong before." Have I?  
"Stay with us Elena. Sasha may have saw Katherine." Bonnie said. Honestly, the doppelgänger thing really confused me. I can get them confused and I've known Elena forever.  
"It hurts." Elena whimpers. Bonnie starts to take some of the pain away just as Jeremy comes running back in. "Are you okay?" He asks Elena.  
"Are they?" Elena chokes out.  
"There trapped in there with her. You were right, Katherine had a witch link them." Jeremy states.  
"The girl I saw... Stay with her and keep pressure on her shoulder." Bonnie says getting up.  
"Where are you going?" I asked frantically. I have lost to many people and I'm not losing my sister.  
"There's another witch, I'm going to go find her!" Bonnie yells already running away. Jeremy takes off his ring and gives it to Elena who refuses it. I let a few tears spill, knowing what Elena most have felt when I died. Jeremy and I hold Elena desperately trying to keep her alive.

Bonnie came running in and announced the spell was over. Elena started to make a recovery and I made sure she was fine before heading out myself. I walked towards the parking lot and got in my car, but was stopped by Caroline. "Hey... I need to tell you something." She informs me.  
"Sure, go." I tell her.  
"Lily was compelled I think to attack Tyler." She says slowly.  
"What!" I screech.  
"Yeah..." How did I not get a vision of this. The moonstone. Damn it, I was to close to it and it messed up my powers.  
"She's..." I whisper choking on a sob. Caroline nods her head and I run away. I run away from Caroline and into a man. Before I can do anything he grabs me and hits my head on a car and I black out.

I groan as I wake up. My eyes blink and I see Elena hovering over me with a finger to her lips. She points to the stairs were I hear whispering. We slowly sneak up the stairs and listen in. "Do that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." A female voice speaks.  
"Look, it's not to late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through this." A panicked man says.  
"I'm sick of running!" The same girl speaks.  
"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." The man shouts back.  
"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal we're free." The girl states. I step closer to the door and one of my heels breaks creating a snap. Oh, great job Natasha.  
"You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" The woman snaps. I nod my head in fear while Elena takes it upon herself to show courage. "Whose Elijah?"  
"You're worst nightmare." Well, that's not encouraging.

Elena and I walk down the stairs and back to where we were originally. We see Rose pass by as we learned her name is and Elena stops her. "Why are we here?" She asks.  
"You keep asking questions like I'm going to answer them." Rose replies.  
"Why won't you?" I ask.  
"That's another one." Rose says.  
"You got me okay? Were not going anywhere, can you just explain things to us?" Elena begs.  
"I personally want nothing, I'm just a delivery service." Rose speaks.  
"Delivery to who? Elijah?" I guess.  
"Two points to the eavesdroppers." Rose congratulates.  
"Who is he? A vampire?" That's when it clicked for me.  
"He's one of the original vampires." I remember from the extended research on Isobel's work. Both Elena and Rose look at me in shock. Rose then explained the situation to us. She informed Elena she was the Petrova Doppelgänger. "What about me then?" I question.  
"Cognitionist are hard to come buy. You're the bonus." Oh, don't I feel loved. Trevor later came in and explained things to us too.

After Trevor and Rose leave to get ready we get a note saying help is on the way. I then gasp and grab the armchair for support. Trevor and Rose dash in quickly. "What the hell is happening to her?" Trevor demanded.  
"She's getting a vision." Elena explained as she held me. I gasped and looked at Trevor.  
"Run." I whisper to Trevor. He gets my warning, but Rose calms him down and goes to answer the door.

I sit on the couch with Elena, her sitting straighter ready to act fast. I stand up and start pacing and end up in the corner. We hear footsteps and a handsome man in a suit appears. His eyes lock on Elena and he vampire speeds to her. He smells her and mutters something under his breathe. "Hello there." He speaks loudly. He didn't exactly seem killing original vampire, but many of the articles I read were more rumors than facts. He sniffed the air seeming surprised. He turned in a circle and his eyes landed on me. He then ran to me and sniffed my neck like he did Elena. I noticed he stopped breathing and he took a step away. Apparently, my scent attracts vampires. "A cognitionist, never seen one in all my years." He said. Elijah quickly grabbed Elena and I and started to move us.  
"Come along, we have a long journey ahead of us." He spoke.  
"Please don't let him take me." Elena begged Rose and Trevor.  
"One last piece of business and were done." Elijah said and walked towards Trevor. The two men had a small talk and he takes Trevor's head clean off. I gasp, even though I had known this was going to happen. I looked away trying not to look at the dead man. Rose looked ready to attack, but she knew the consequences. Elijah looks over at us looking completely unfazed. "Come." He spoke calmly.  
"Wait, what about the moonstone!" Elena tried to distract him.  
"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah demanded.  
"I know you need it and I know where it is." Elena stood face to face with him as I stood by Rose.  
"Are you negotiating with me?" He seems amused by this and looks over at us.  
"It's the first I heard of it." Rose spoke. He then compels Elena to tell him where it is just as we hear a bang. I was confused until I realized it was Damon and Stefan. I was pushed into Rose and she ran with us. SHe had a hard time running and keeping a hold on both of us. She lost her grip on me and I was sent into another room. Rose didn't come back for me. I then hear Elijah make a threat and Elena trying to negotiate. I hear him scream and then the floorboard turn under my wait and I fall into a large pile of wood. I noticed a large amount of vervain, great they can't sniff me out.

Elena's POV

After we defeated Elijah we had our moment until we tried to find Natasha. None of us could and I was concerned. Damon had convinced us she did some crazy trick to get away. I went with it and left.

Natasha's POV

I was jumping and screaming after I had regained consciousness. I fell threw the wood into some hidden passage that led to nothing. I heard footsteps and I sighed in relief. "Thank god, I've been here for hours!" I said cheerfully, but screamed when I saw Elijah.  
"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you...just..." He huffed and jumped down in the little whole with me and I backed away from him.  
"No way am I going with you." I said.  
"Oh come on, I can't be that bad." He joked.  
"I've read stories about your family." I informed. He sighed.  
"All fake."  
"How do I know..." Before I could argue anymore he picked me up and jumped out of the hole.


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha's POV

I sat anxiously on the balcony located in my hotel room. After Elijah saved me from the hole he took me to this hotel room he had gotten when Rose called him. Not many words were discussed between the two of us, but his actions spoke louder than his words. Unlike most vampires, he hadn't once made a move to drink from me, forced me to share a bed with him or keep me under constant surveillance. Well, he was in his room one door down and as an original he could hear me perfectly. He had not only given me my own bed, but my own room as well. I was watching passerby's on the balcony. I rested my head on the hammock, something I loved so much. I sighed wondering if I would see my family again. Elijah had never seen my kind before, so he was unlikely to let me go. However, he did want Elena so he may bargain with us. I had a feeling he wanted Elena more, so I would make a sacrifice for my family. I would get Elijah to get me stay with him and in exchange he would hopefully leave my family alone. This conversation was something I hoped to bring up later on at dinner. I was broken out of my thoughts by a soft knock on the sliding door. Elijah came through and I looked up at him. "You may want to start getting ready for dinner." He suggested.  
"I don't have anything to wear." I said referring to my torn dress and heels from the masquerade.  
"I will provide you with some." Wait, Elijah has girl clothes? Or he got one of his workers to get me something. I'll go with the second one.

I stood from the hammock and walked towards the bathroom and stripped. I hopped in and allowed the warm waters to clean my body. After I finished I walked out and dried myself with the fluffy towel. I noticed a dress hanging on the door and I grabbed it. I unraveled it to see a gorgeous purple dress that reached my ankles. I set it down and applied my make up. Once I finished I slipped the dress on and did my hair in its natural waves before exiting. I put on the heels by the door and walked out to the main room. Elijah was there with two other people, who I assumed were vampires. One of them was a petite women and the other was a steroid like man. He slightly intimidated me, but I tried my best to overlook it. Elijah looked up from his book. "Ah, you look lovely. Come along Natasha." He offered me his arm and I accepted it, knowing it was best not to argue with an original. The women exited first and led us to the elevator with the man following at the back. I felt his eyes wander over my body and I felt them lock on my butt. I looked down uncomfortable, but no one took notice.

Elijah took me to a high end restaurant that made me question my outfit. The girl and guy had left after escorting us to his car. Elijah had led me in and the hostess' eyes wandered over the man holding my arm. His grip wash't demanding, but tight enough to let me know, not to try to run or disobey him. After the lady sat us down he ordered for us. He got some fancy wine, that's name I din't even try to pronounce. We then ordered our food and I got a simple salad. When the waiter left I felt Elijah's eyes wander over to me. I looked up and he had a look of curiosity in them. "Yes?" I asked trying to be polite in my natural soprano.  
"Do you mind telling me about your powers?" He asked. I laughed lightly. His face showed confusion.  
"That's a question I've been asked many times." I still explained to him my powers and their limitations.

"You're a rather shy one, you know." Elijah said rather blunt. My blush gave me away.  
"Just the way I am." I responded and decided to be brave.  
"I have a proposal to offer." This seemed to get his attention as a smile came to his face.  
"Or... w-we can drop i-it." I said afterwards.  
"No, you just fascinate me. You seem shy and staying low, but yet you have such brilliance that you don't show. Do tell me what your future holds."  
"My supernatural or dead one?" He raised his eyebrows at my question.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't expect to make it to college, if that's what you're asking. I always wanted to be a poet or maybe a writer. When I found out about this and the target I carry, I doubt I can make it far."  
"What about a future as a vampire?" He offered.  
"Tempting, but no. I will lose my powers which is great, but eternal life and all the temptations such as blood isn't necessarily attractive. N-no offense." I said the last part quickly.  
"No harm done. I wouldn't want this life. Why do you want to lose your powers?" He asked.  
"The burden it carries is horrific. My options to lose it is being a vampire and death itself."  
"What about if you weren't in this mess, where would you see yourself in ten years?"  
"A poet in New York City. Somewhere a little more peaceful, where I could have a hammock and my music."  
"What about family?"  
"I love children, but I don't see them." He didn't ask about a husband or anything.  
"What was your proposal?"

I now sat in my hotel room thinking of dinner. He was baffled by my offer and took it into consideration.

Stefan's POV

Elena had just left in denial, wondering if there is a powerful vampire coming after her. Rose and Damon were arguing over the fact if Klaus was real or not. "I know how to prove it." Rose announced.  
"Please enlighten us." Damon spoke sarcastically.  
"The cognitionist." Natasha.  
"You mean Elena's sister, Natasha?" Damon asked.  
"Nooo." Rose snapped sarcastically as well.  
"That is were we met a problem." Damon spoke.  
"Why?" Rose questioned.  
"When we killed Elijah, we lost Natasha in the fight. We don't know where she is." I spoke up.  
"How many times has she died or gone missing?" Damon wondered.  
"The first time would be when you attacked her." I spat.  
"How can she help?" Damon said.  
"She sees the dead and all. If she can spark a connection, say through Elijah."  
"Like she did with Damon on the tomb vampires." I muttered.  
"Huh? Well, she can see him through Elijah and then she can see him alive probably killing someone." Rose finished.  
"Wait, wait, wait. She can see if someone is alive too?" I asked baffled.  
"She is indeed powerful." Rose replied.

Elena's POV

We walked into Slater's place and we look around. We found him. Dead. The thing that I notice is a strange scrawl on the floor. Rose notices it to and we see he clawed out with his hand one word. Natasha. My eyes widen, so this most be the Slater who told her about vampires. "This would't happen to be your sister would it?" Rose asks.  
"I think we definitely need her."

Natasha's POV  
I hear a light buzz and I see Elijah asleep on his bed. He and I had been talking and he went to sleep. I slowly grabbed my phone and gasped at it. I crept into my room, but stopped by the doorway. Slater was dead. They needed the password to his computer and I quickly typed it in. Just as I sent it I felt my phone being grabbed. I looked up to see the man from earlier. "What a bad little girl." He growled. I gulped and walked away. He caught my wrist and sent my flying into the television. I hit the thing hard and struggled to breathe, but caught the man bowing down to Elijah. Elijah walked over to me after killing the man and offered me his wrist. I knew what it could do, but I struggled against him. He huffed in frustration and with one arm he easily pulled me down. He put his now bleeding wrist to my mouth, but I refused to open it. When he forced it open his eyes widened at the sight before him. My necklace was in my mouth the same necklace I found when I found out about being a death seer.

The same necklace that was my own piece of magic.

The same necklace that could take me away from here.

Away to my meadow.

Away to my garden of perpetual peace.

Stefan's POV

I looked on daly as Damon walked away from the tomb, leaving me with Katherine. I walked back into the cave wishing I had hunted before coming here. I heard Katherine sniff and then stiffen. I followed her actions and smelled a familiar scent. I stood up with Katherine by my side and by the iron gate I saw an unconscious Natasha.


	12. Chapter 12

Stefan's POV

After a while Damon reappeared and I kept Natasha, who was still unconscious, by my side. I did not trust her to be anywhere except my eyesight right now as I was afraid of what the thirsty Katherine might do to her. Damon came down and was confused to see Natasha at my feet. "What happened to her?" Damon questioned.  
"I have no idea, she just showed up." I said. Damon nodded and then explained to me the current situation. I heard a little muffling and my ears sensed it was Natasha. Damon walked closer as we all knew she delivered prophecies when she was often unconscious. "Howl... Another victim to fall... her hands..." She muttered. I had know idea what vampire howled. Was it a werewolf? Tyler? No, Natasha specified it was a girl. As far as I knew Tyler was the only wolf here.  
"So, why don't you give her to me and I can get her home?" Damon asked.  
"I think the tomb blocks her out too, she can't leave just as much as I can't." I explained. I heard a gasp and looked down to see a deep breathing Natasha.

Natasha's POV

I woke up and my eyes flew around. I saw the tomb? I saw Stefan and Damon looking at me at the corner too. "How'd the hell did you get here?" Damon barked.  
"Elijah found me in the house and took me. I convinced one of his vampires to kill me, so I could go to my garden. However, as I did not technicaly die in vain, I was not sent there. I was not the cause of my death, so the spirits took me here." I said.  
"Where is your garden?" Stefan asked.  
"That's something I can't tell you." I replied.  
"Why?" Damon interjected.  
"My garden is my sanctuary, I don't willingly tell people." I explained.  
"Then why don't I make you?" Damon growled.  
"Then get in here." Stefan defended me and I shout him a reassuring look. Damon huffed and walked out. Stefan offered me his hand and I took it. I almost fell, but Stefan kept a hold of me and led me away from the tomb door. I turned around to see Katherine.  
"Oh, look it's my little doppelgänger's sister, how sweet of you to join us." She mocked.  
"Not in the mood." I whispered. I looked up to see her vamped out and she charged at me. Stefan stepped in the way by blocking her. She growled, but backed away.  
"You can't be her guard dog forever!" Katherine spat causing a shiver to run through me. I moved over to the ground and Stefan laid beside me. Wow, he really is going to be my guard dog. Well, he knows Elena would be upset if I die, so he'll want to keep me safe.

I jumped as Stefan awakened from his sleep. "Stay out of my head." He growled at her.  
"Maybe I can do eternity in here after all." Katherine replied, oh this place is going to be fun.

"Are we seriously not going to talk at all?" Katherine asked. She's been trying to break our silence for a while.  
"We could talk about how much you regret making my life miserable." I laughed lightly at his joke. Katherine glared at the pair of us.  
"What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well, I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years." She spat.  
"And look were it got you." I muttered. She jumped to her feet.  
"Say it agin." She hissed. I paled and crawled further away from her. Stefan stood up ready to defend me.  
"Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it." Katherine whispered.  
"You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting." Stefan replied.  
"And then what? Your still going to hate me?" She said.  
"Maybe and maybe I'll see there's hope in you after all."  
"You're playing me."  
"Am I?"  
You want to find Klaus? Kill him so you can protect your precious Elena?" I think that's all our goals Katherine.  
"Let me guess; you know where he is?"  
"No, but I can help you find him."  
"For a price I'm sure."  
"Start with Isobel. She's a real expert. She found me. Use the death seer to see him and then she can get details of where he is and then boom."  
"That power is something I haven't reached." I said.  
"Yet." Katherine whispered. We then hear the door open and I see Elijah.  
"Your release has been requested." Elijah spoke. I smiled. I stood up and walked over, but Stefan pulled me back.  
"By who?" Stefan asked warily.  
"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, her and I had a peaceful agreement. Please. Come." Elijah said.  
"We can't." Stefan said, he has his original powers Stefan!  
"I had a witch drop the spell." He informed us. Stefan released his grip and I walked out and gave Elijah a hug.  
"You owe me." He whispered in my ear.

I walk into my home and see Jeremy on the couch watching cartoons. His head turns towards the door and he smiles largely. He runs to me and hugs me tightly. I giggle into his shoulder. He pulled away and inspected me. "Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you? Anything?" He rushed out. I giggled again. "No, Jer. I'm fine, trust me." He pulled me into another hug. I don't know how many excuses we can keep making up for Jenna.

"Sasha!" I heard a panic voice shout. I knew whose it was and I kept walking, increasing my pace down the hallway at school. Due to stupid werewolf speed, Tyler caught up with me. I looked down, refusing to meet his gaze. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I killed Lily. It was an accident, do you really think I would hurt my little bunny on purpose." I bit my lip from laughing at the nickname Tyler and Matt had given me when we were younger. I was massively shorter than everyone, causing me to be called bunny for my shortness, peppy attitude and grace. A smile did crack at my lips.  
"Ah, there it is." Tyler smiled at me. I looked up at him.  
"I know it was an accident, but I saw the reports and everything. It w-will just be a little awkward for a while." I said. He nodded his head vigorously and pulls me into an awkward hug.

I sat at the Grill working on my homework. I saw a saddened girl and being my kind soul I offered her support. "Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" I asked. The girl's head snapped up and she smiled sickly at me. "Ah, I heard about you. Mason said you were the one that betrayed him." Oh, so this is the werewolf girl. She walked over and sat down and gripped my hand. I yelped as she broke the bone and she immediately stopped when a glaring Alaric sat down next to me. She glared before getting up. Alaric immediately took my hand and I winced as he touched it. "It's just bruised, Jenna would have my head if it was anything worse." I laughed at Alaric's joke, but had a feeling Jenna would. I ignored the pain and started on my walk towards my friends house.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I was out with Tabby and Riley." I said once I entered the house. I had slept over at Tabby and Riley's,sisters, and also cousins to Lily. After her death I kinda lost touch with her family. I had become good friends with them after a while.  
"Well, I never thought I see the day Natasha Gilbert was out late." A voice teased.  
"John!" I yelled as I threw myself into my uncle's arms. I wasn't completely close with John, but he was still family. He hugged me and we exchanged quick catch up before Elena asked to talk to him. Alaric and Jenna came down and I hugged them both. "Were where you last night?" They asked at the same time.  
"I slept over with Riley and Tabby." I replied.  
"Who are they?" Jenna questioned.  
"Umm cousins of... Lily." After I said her name Alaric and Jenna both pushed me into more hugs.  
"Get dressed, squirt." Alaric kissed the top of my head. I laughed and walked up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I shouted. No one answered the door so I rushed down the stairs to get it. I opened it up and saw Stefan.  
"Hey, why do you need?" I asked knowing he was here for Elena or help.  
"I need you to come with me to Tyler's. I need to talk to him and right now you're the only he likes." Stefan explained.  
"I d-don't know. He k-killed my best friend y-you have to u-understand that." I whispered, my voice cracking at the thought of Lily.  
"Please, Lily. He may be mad and your just there to calm him down." I huffed.  
"I'll buy you ice cream." Stefan said and my head snapped up.  
"What kind?"  
"Strawberry."  
"I'll get my jacket."

We walked up to the Lockwood's and Stefan broke in, by sneaking in the back. "I thought you said we were invited?" I screeched at him.  
"I said I was invited. I meant I was invited in." Stefan said. I huffed and followed Stefan up the stairs. We came into Mr. Lockwood's office and I saw the glass from where Lily's head laid was replaced. No evidence or memory at all. Tyler looked up and glared at Stefan. I step into the office after hiding behind Stefan and Tyler's eyes softened once they saw me. He smiled at me and I managed a weak one, my eyes still on the table. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk." Stefan spoke.  
"Then why did you break in?" Tyler questioned.  
"Would you have let me in otherwise?" Stefan asked.  
"I would have let Natasha in, but you... I slam the door." Tyler said spitting at the end. I hear heels clicking and recognize it to be Mrs. Lockwood.  
"Tyler?" She calls. Tyler walks away, but Stefan grabs him and forces him into the wall. I gasp and head towards them, but there faces snapped towards me and I stepped back. Once Mrs. Lockwood leaves Stefan releases him.  
"Maybe were getting off on the wrong foot here?" Stefan offered.  
"What happened to Mason. Jules said you betrayed him." Tyler demanded looking towards me. I looked down disappointed in myself. I could have kept Mason alive.  
"Tyler there's a lot to talk about." Stefan said. Tyler tried to leave, but Stefan stopped him. I get a text and I see it's from Jenna wanting me to get to the Grill for the memorial. I left and Stefan and Tyler were to busy arguing to see me go.

I walk into the Grill and Alaric waves me over as Jenna was freaking out about John's reveal. Jenna still gave me a quick hug and pushes me into Alaric's arms when she noticed the distrustful John walking towards us. Alaric kept me by his side using his body to block John from me. Sometimes I did think Jenna and Alaric were like parents to me. "Hey you three. Do you mind if I join you?" John speaks.  
"Do you have too?" Jenna spits.  
"I don't have two, but look whose here." We see Damon and Elena walking towards us.  
"John, buddy, how have you been?" Damon asked. I'm still lost as being in Durham made me miss a lot.  
"I'm good Damon, good to see you again." John replied. Everyone slides in and while Damon gets in the table with Elena and Jenna on one side. John gets in and instead of letting him sit next to me, Alaric moves me, so I'm at the end and Alaric is in between us.

After the memorial I stuck around to see Andie and then I stayed with Alaric. Jenna was catching up with Andie and Damon and Elena where no where in sight. Damon left the restaurant and Elena followed shortly after. John walked over towards us, but Alaric sat us up and grabbed Jenna and took us home. Never once did he release his grip on Jenna and I's shoulders.

After I was told we were sleeping over at Caroline's after the attack, which I was not made aware of, I got there quickly. Stefan beat me and the girls, but as soon as I saw her I pulled her in a quick hug. "I could never witness you die." I whispered. She choked on a sob and hugged Elena, then Bonnie. We then had a big group hug.

I hear Elena's phone go off and everyone groans. Caroline eventually pushes her out of bed and I curl deeper into Caroline's sheets. Caroline and Bonnie sit up in bed and I jump up. Both glare at me for being a morning person. I roll my eyes and pass Mrs. Forbes in the hallway. I wave and head to the bathroom after hearing Elena flirting with Stefan. I walk into the bathroom and hop in the shower. "Ugh! Natasha shut the shower up!" I giggle at Caroline's comment. After I finish I change into some simple jeans and floral blouse before quickly applying my make up.

Elena went home to see Stefan I the rest of us gals went to the Grill. We sat down deep in discussion on the current supernatural events. "Ok, so tell me about this big witchy plan you've been cooking up." Caroline starts.  
"We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to." Bonnie explains.  
"No, we don't." Caroline sighs.  
"So, I'm going to ask Luka for what he knows." Bonnie informed us.  
"The same Luka whose powers you channeled that almost killed him Luka?" I ask. Bonnie nods sadly.  
"I didn't say he was going to have a choice." Oh this can't end well. We then see Caroline waving at Matt, but he ignores her. What's up with that? Caroline decides to go talk to him and Bonnie puts her plan into action. I walk up to Tyler and he hugs me quickly. Bonnie then drove me home where everyone had left. Elena went to her trip with Stefan, Jeremy went to the Grill and Alaric and Jenna were at some event at the Lockwood's. Looks like I have the house to myself. That means dancing around the house, while listening to music!

"Mom and Dad have vampire hunting weapons?" I asked baffled as I sat in the Grill. I come here to often.  
"Yeah, apparently they knew somehow. I gotta go, I'm reading Jonathan's journals, I let you know if I find anything." Elena tells me, then hanging up. I nod my head. I then gasp as I get a headache. Damn it, I was think of my parents to hard. A woman in all black walks up to me. "Hello, you must be Natasha Wren Gilbert." She says with a smile.  
"Um... yeah? Who are you?" I asked confused.  
"My name is Destiny Nightingale. I'm a death-seer as well." My eyes widen as I look around the Grill in shock.  
"T-there's more of me?" I asked shocked.  
"Dozens. Were a small breed, but were very powerful." She tells me.  
"Can you help me?" I question.  
"Yes, but you need to come with me."  
"Where?"  
"New York, New York." My eyes widen again.  
"I-I have my family here, I can't leave them." I gasp.  
"Let me guess you usually pass out after getting a vision and you get searing pain before and after them?" I nod my head.  
"I can eliminate all of that, just come with me. I can help you pick when you have your visions. How to control your garden of perpetual peace. You can have the power. My dear if trained properly this is a gift. If not is a tough burden."  
"I'll do it."

"You're leaving!" Jenna and Alaric shouted.  
"I'm sorry, but this writing program is something I've been pulling for years." I lie. Alaric shoots me a look, but Jenna gives me a tearful goodbye. She leaves just as Jeremy enters.  
"What's really going on?" Jeremy demands.  
"I found a death-seer, she can help me control this. I'm not alone in this world, they can help me. I need to travel to New York where the rest of my brother and sisters are." I explain.  
"Huh?" Alaric asks.  
"Brothers and sisters are fellow death-seers. Were all close, were like a family that I want to experience. I'll be back, I promise."  
"Alright, just tell those brothers of your that you got a brother who will kick their ass if they mess with you." Jeremy says while hugging me. Alaric looks at him like he just killed me.  
"What? No way in hell, are you leaving. I'm keeping you right here where I can keep you in my sight." Alaric said not once dropping his protectiveness.  
"But Ricky..." I pout showing my puppy dog eyes.  
"No, no! Hey no fair! No one can resist that!" Alaric begs. He looks up at me seeing my bottom lip trembling.  
"Fine!" He shouts. I shout for glee and jump into his arms. Alaric grumbles about me being the death of him.


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha's POV

It's been a good week since I've been here and I'm loving it here. I've met some great people and I'm close with all thirteen of us. Yes, there are only thirteen known death seers in North America. We usually spend our times like you would at a summer camp. Some of us venture out into the world to be normal or some find other seers like Destiny. Speaking of which, she's been my mentor. She's led me through ancient yoga techniques and cultural practices that can lead to control. I've also learned each death seer has something special about them. I can somehow lure people into me by mind. Through telepathic talk I create images that are similar to compulsion. Once people meet me I somehow make them come back and can increase that to extract memories from them that can kill people if I extract to much. That explained why my scent was intoxicating to vampires. Apparently it makes me a succubus. "Allow every muscle to relax itself creating yourself to be free." Destiny whispered as she rubbed my back soothingly. I sighed in content until I heard the warning bell. Destiny and I immediately stood up and ran to the main hall. Everyone was rushing, many to the exit. I stopped at the top of the castle, yes castle, to see vampires running towards us. Oh this can't end well. "Come on Natasha!" Destiny shouted. I followed behind her wanting to help the others. We came to the main hall were we were given our task. Destiny who could create lust and I were assigned to the edge where we would manipulate the vampires.

We reached the edge and looked at the large amounts of vampires slaughtering us. I looked at Destiny with concern. "Why are they doing this?" I asked.  
"That's Karelia's rogue vampires. We've battled them for centuries, over something I don't even remember. Let us begin." I took a deep breath and I focused on the first vampire. He looked around frantically searching for the alluring smell I had created in him, allowing David time to take him out. I flinched and heard a loud bang. My head snapped towards to see two female vampires in front of us with our dead leader, Harrison. We backed away and before they could attack Marlene appeared out of no where and attacked with her loud screams. Destiny and I ran for it, getting separated in the uproar. We were losing badly. Everyone was running to get to our cars. I made it to mine and hopped in with my stuff in the back. I floored it.

I see Damon enter the room to the abandoned house and the witches try to burn him. "You may want to leave." I suggest. Everyone's head snaps up to mine. Bonnie is the first to capture me in a hug and then I'm passed on to Jeremy. Damon had already left, not like I'd hug him. "Guys, I've been gone like a week." I say after the intense hug.  
"A week to long, when did you get in? What happened in New York? I thought you were staying up there longer? Why are you here?" Bonnie asks quickly.  
"Um, I got here about five minutes ago and saw you guys coming here, so I decided to surprise you. Um some vampires massacred us up in New York, about five of the thirteen made it out." I explained the rivalry between the two tribes. "Now excuse me, but I have more people to greet." I say.

After many intense hugs and tears I was finally working on the supernatural with even more knowledge, Mystic Falls is bound to get more interesting. And by that I mean more murders, death and blood and some more blood.

Klaus' POV

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore." I asked exhausted with this girl.  
"I don't know. You kinda kidnapped me, I'm out of the loop a little." She said shaking.  
"Ah, any other threats?" I asked. She hesitated.  
"Natasha." She said plainly.  
"Who?"  
"Elena's sister. She's a death seer and she's currently away learning how to use her powers without almost killing herself every time."  
"Oh, a death seer, I've only heard rumors about them."  
"Remember your like a protective father with her. She's the town sweetheart, all innocent and stuff."  
"How powerful is she?" I asked.  
"Last time I checked she blacked out after every vision, but I imagine she's gotten stronger."

Natasha's POV

"So this place is all yours, they just gave it to you?" I asked.  
"For now, as sole owner I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean." Elena hinted.  
"Your own personal safe house." Bonnie concluded.  
"That's the idea." Elena responded.  
"Wouldn't want to clean it." Bonnie jokes. I laugh loudly and go to the mirror to fix my hair. I hear footsteps and I see the lawyer leave. Elena teases the vampires about inviting them in. "Stefan would you like to come inside my house?" Elena offered.  
"I would love to, thank you." Stefan smiles as he enters while Damon looks mad.  
"What are we twelve?" Damon mocks.  
"In the inside?" I ask as Damon shoots me a look. Elena and Damon bicker until he is let in his I mean Elena's house. We then bicker about Elena leaving until we go with the three of the most powerful people guarding Elena. Bonnie and I had our powers and Stefan got pretty mad when someone messed with Elena.

I walk into Alaric's class, getting here early for my make up work. "Hello, Ricky dearest. Can I get the work I missed when I was up in New York?" I asked.  
"Oh, sure. It should be right around here." He grabs a folder.  
"Natasha." He says more of shocked as he reads my name off the folder.  
"Um yeah, you know Jeremy and Elena's younger sister. Your girlfriend's niece? Yeah, I got back yesterday. It was fun up there, but some vampers came and attacked." I explained.  
"Do you mind if I sit down with you sometime and you can tell me everything?" He asked.  
"Sure, come by to the Grill after school." I say before heading to class.

"Sorry we're late, Rick and I were at the Grill." I apologize.  
"Hey I need you to put me down as a chaperone for tonight. Klaus made the first move." Damon told Alaric.  
"Ok, so we find him and then what? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.  
"I don't think this is completely smart. I mean I understand he's after Elena, but he's an original, more dangerous than Elijah." I advised.  
"Well, not all of us were buddy buddies with Elijah." Damon mocked.  
"I'm sorry he saved me from a hole." I told Damon.  
"Mhm."  
"How about the part where I let his minion kill me? Or when I got trapped in the tomb because of it?" I asked. Damon pursed his lips in defeat. Bonnie then explained that she should take him down, even after concern from me.  
"Bonnie, I don't doubt your talents, but you don't know what I did. In Durham, Isobel had several papers on the originals. At least one person died a terrible death in the tales about Klaus. The death seers fear him. We hear legends from Cecily the Great running from him." I told them.  
"Who?" They asked.  
"She was a powerful death seer who beheaded seventy-two vampires in her fifty years." I proclaimed. Everyone ignored me though.

"Hey, Ricky!" I say as I approach the chaperones, hugging Alaric. I stood in next to him with my head resting on Alaric's shoulder. He stiffens at first, but then relaxes. "Special dedication, huh? The guys a little twisted." Alaric speaks. Before I respond Damon appears behind us and I jump. Damon warns us to look for anything suspicious before leaving. "No date love?" Alaric asks.  
"Love? Are we in Britain?" I joke.  
"Oh, so you know where it started." Alaric seems a little surprised.  
"Ricky, you know my obsession with the past. Thats why I got along with Elijah, he had a past that I always loved to hear. Just how people talked, acted and believed. It's all truly amazing."  
"Indeed it is, but you didn't answer my question."  
"Bonnie is usually my date. Lily use to be... but..." I sighed.  
"What is it?"  
"Ugh, I just wished Lily wasn't dead. Sometimes, no I always, hate this. So many innocent people have died and I just sit here waiting for it to happen. I can't do anything to stop these deaths."  
"Your soul is truly pure, love." I smile and thank him.  
"No boys?" I laugh.  
"Jeremy and you would be all over him. I have had boyfriends, it's just I don't see the point of being with someone when it will never turn into anything. I'm not marrying my high school sweetheart." Alaric laughs.

"Natasha! Alaric!" Stefan shots, interrupting our conversation.  
"What?" Alaric asks clearly annoyed.  
"Did you Bonnie can't take on Klaus without killing both of them in the process?" Stefan whispers.  
"What! We have to stop her. Let her channel some of my powers or something." I shout. Damon joins us, mad he told Elena.  
"Why don't we just have Natasha seduce him?" Damon offers.  
"Really?" I ask, annoyed.  
"Isn't that your special power?" Damon questioned.  
"I lure people in and get them to tell me what I want to know." I explain.  
"You can say it in any way, but your still seducing him." Damon argues.  
"Wait, my powers! I didn't get a vision of Bonnie dying! Woo woo!" I praise as I walk away to the bathroom.

I run to the halls after getting a text from Jeremy. I see Elena and we rush to everyone. Stefan was helping Jeremy while Stefan and Elena run to help Bonnie. "Sasha, can't you do something?" Elena asks desperately as I pat the wet towel on Jeremy. "I'm sorry she needs to let me in the room with her, so I can help her. I think we both know she's willing to go down... alone." I whisper. Stefan leads Elena away while I tend to my brother.  
"Remember, when our rolls were reversed?" Jeremy asks.  
"Huh?" I say confused.  
"I remember when you fell off the swing and dad was at work. Mom was helping with some type of volunteer work and Elena was at Caroline's. Mom thought we were old enough to be alone and dad was hesitant. He made me promise to keep an eye on you. Then you fell and suddenly it wasn't the promise I made to dad making me run to you. I wanted to. I wanted to make sure you were okay. You were crying and I took your little hand and led you to the bathroom. I sat you down on the sink and I cleaned your wound. Dad came home first and was mad you got hurt. You told him that you tripped and I didn't have time to catch you. I was so scared he was going to yell at me and you saved me." By now both Jeremy and I had tears running down our face and we hugged each other.


End file.
